Angel with a Shotgun
by Darcy18
Summary: Matt is a hacker. Mello is a Guardian Angel. The High Council of Angels isn't very happy with Mello's rebelious characteristics, so they gave him Matt as his human to protect. When a certain case happens and the two meet, they don't know yet how strong their love will be. Whatever will come and whatever danger, Mello will protect Matt... as his Guardian Angel and for love. AU STORY
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've no idea where this sudden story idea came from. I was thinking about rollercoasters (I've been in one in my vacation YAY!) and suddenly I had a vision about Mello face palming and saying "Goddamnit, Matt" and then flying down to save his ass.  
Not much later this fanfic was born :D**

 **This is a MelloxMatt love fanfic. There won't be real lemon (if you're looking for that I'm sorry), 'cause I don't write that stuff yet... for as far as I know now, but there will be romance. I don't care if it's going to be cheesy romance. If it's cheesy it's just meant to be written that way :)**

 **Theme song of this fanfic: Angel with a Shotgun.**

 **Review please and let me know what you think! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Matt leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms out above his head with a weary groan. It took some time, but he finally managed to finish the job he got two days earlier. He stared with tired eyes at the many letters and numbers on his screen. Normally he would do such thing faster, but these guys apparently knew something about protecting your files and setting up pretty good fire walls.

 _But not good enough to win it from my skills._

He rubbed his eyes and shook his head to wake up a little bit. He had to send a message to say he had finish the job and wanted to get his well-deserved money.

This was his normal daily life since he learned how to use a computer. He had a talent for techy stuff. He learned how to hack years ago and now it was his work to get enough money for food and his small home in some slum. It wasn't perfect, but it paid enough to pay for the rent, food, his cigarettes and games, so he didn't complain about it.

After the message was done, he stood up from behind his computer and stretched a bit more. This movement was enough to smell the sweat of those days. He hadn't showered while he was busy hacking.

He grabbed a bit of his black and white striped shirt that he wore and brought it to his nose to check how bad it was. He grimaced. _Yeah, definitely in need of a shower, like right now._

Matt dragged himself over to the small bathroom and shook off his clothes. Before he entered the shower he saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the sink. Red slightly messy hair, his orange tinted goggles still hanging around his neck, pale skin and his tired green eyes to finish it.

 _Yup, still the same old me._

He took off his goggles and carefully lay it down on the pile of dirty clothes on the ground. Then he jumped into the shower, turned the water hot and let all the filth and sweat go down the drain. Even when he was entirely clean he stood there just enjoying the warm water on his strained muscles. Though when he caught himself almost falling asleep while still standing there he got out and quickly toweled himself dry. He grabbed his goggles and some comfortable sweatpants and fell down on his bed. He had just put his goggles down on his nightstand next to his bed before he let his head hit the pillow and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

It amazed him every day again how the redhead named Mail Jeevas, or Matt, managed to stay healthy and alive. Hacking for a job, gaming for hours, a disturbed sleeping pattern, junk food and _smoking_.

Mello sighed. Of course it would be him that got this human to protect. Of course it would be him that had to be the Guardian Angel of this idiot.

 _The High Council of Angels did this on purpose, I'm sure of it._

He sat in his part of the bright realm that humans called "heaven". He was in a different part than all the souls of the death, but still. It was Heaven. Staring down through clouds he could see what happened on Earth. That way he could follow his human where ever he went. Though Matt didn't go out often anyway, so it was kinda boring.

After about two days Matt looked like he was finished with hacking and he started to make himself ready for bed.

He sighed. 'Finally! Get some sleep or you'll die, you moron!' Mello said out loud.

'Getting frustrated again by your human, Mello?' a deep voice sounded close by.

He turned around to see his one and only friend coming towards him. A pale complex, baggy white shirt and jeans, black messy hair that stood in all directions and dark grey piercing eyes. He was his only friend because the other Angels were so annoying. Always taking their tasks so serious and always following the rules perfectly. So what if he wanted to curse here and there? People won't fucking die because of it!

'Hello to you too, L.' He turned his gaze back on the sleeping redhead. 'And yes, he's so frustrating! I seriously have no idea how he's still alive.'

'Well,' he crouched down next to Mello, 'It can be because of your amazingly guardian talents or he's just a lucky guy.'

Mello snorted. 'Yeah, right. You know it wasn't by accident that I got this one. It's to punish me for being a rebellious Angel.'

L started to stir his hands through the clouds in front of him and made an opening so he could see his own human. He pouted. 'Be happy you've got someone who _needs_ your help. All I got is a perfect human being who does nothing wrong in life.'

Mello laughed at the pouting face of his friend and shook his head. His shoulder length blond hair moved along. 'You're bored out of your mind with that Light Yagami guy, aren't you?'

'You have no idea.'

'I'm glad I don't. I thought Matt was terrible to have, but it seems like yours is even worse.'

L sighed. 'And I didn't even do anything to annoy the High Council. The first Angel of the Council, Watari, likes me very much.'

He shrugged. 'Maybe that's why they gave you a human that wouldn't cost much work.'

'I know... but I rather have someone with a more exciting life like yours.'

Mello glanced at him. 'Want to trade? Light for me and Matt for you?'

L shook his head immediately. 'No, we can't. It's not permitted to trade.'

'... So?'

He turned his head and looked at the blond to look if he was serious. When he saw Mello was a smile tucked at his lips.

'This is why they gave you the tasks you don't like, you know? You're a rebel under the Angels.'

Mello grinned. 'You like me anyways.'

'True, at least you're not boring.'

He laughed and L just smiled silently. He wasn't one for showing much emotion such as laughing out loud, but luckily he wasn't like that stupid twat-

As if he could hear his thoughts... the stupid twat appeared in his piece of realm.

'Hello Mihael, Lawliet.'

'Nate,' Mello spat as if his name was a curse. 'Don't call me that! It's Mello.'

L had just nodded politely as a greeting and didn't say anything about his name. Nate always said the real and full name of someone and never a nickname.

 _Annoying little brat... always thinking he's the best and stands above everyone else._

In a way Nate _was_ the best, but Mello would never admit it out loud. He was one of the favorites of the High Council. He was everything the Council thought that was a perfect Angel. Polite, self-controlled, did all of his tasks perfectly, never making a mistake. As if it wasn't enough the guy only wore white clothes, had crisp white hair and was even paler than L. The only thing that wasn't white were his eyes. Dark and completely emotionless.

'What do you want, little creep?'

'Watch your manners, Miheal,' Nate said. 'I'm only coming for Lawliet. I already thought he would be here with you.'

L raised an eyebrow. 'Are you coming for me? Why?'

Nate turned to L. 'Watari has asked me to tell you that he wants to discuss something with you.'

'Really?' He frowned in confusion. 'I wonder why... When does he wants to see me?'

'As soon as possible.'

'Alright then.' L stood up from his crouched position next to Mello and closed the hole in the clouds so Light couldn't be seen anymore.

He gave a small smile to Mello. 'See you later.' And he walked away from his piece of realm.

When Nate didn't make an attempt to move Mello glared at him. 'Do you have any other reason to be here?'

'No, I have not.'

'Then _please_ do me a favor and go the hell away.' He smirked. 'Look at that, I'm being more polite already.'

Nate said nothing in return, but did as he wanted and disappeared from his realm.

Mello turned his attention to Matt again and saw the guy still sound asleep. It wouldn't be for many more hours until the redhead woke up. He groaned and fell flat on his back, closing his eyes in new growing frustration.

 _I hope things will chance for me soon or I'll go crazy here._

* * *

'The disgusting rat hacked us today.'

Unbelieving cries sounded through the room where three guys were playing with cards. The fourth who just announced the news walked over to the table and sat down with the others.

'Are you serious, Paul?!' one of the guys said incredulously.

'Of course I'm serious! I just heard it from the boss himself!' Paul explained. 'But...' he paused dramatically. 'I also got the news that the boss finally knows where the little rat hides.'

All the eyes in the room widened at the news of the hacker being found. It was his fault they lost a lot of money and drugs more than once.

'But wait...' the guy from earlier said. 'I can hear there's more. Tell us.'

'Mike, you're right. There's more.' Paul smirked. 'The boss has chosen us to be the group to eliminate the hacker.'

One of the other threw his cards on the table and stood up. 'Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we need to make a plan and get this guy!'

Paul grinned. 'That's the spirit, Raoul.' He turned to the last man. 'You're in for this?'

The man, Sam, nodded furiously. 'The hell I am! Let's do this shit and destroy the little bastard!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Apparently he had many hours of sleep needed before he could open his eyes again. Matt noticed it was dark outside, the same as when he felt asleep. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand and saw it was indeed night already. He had slept throughout an entire day and part of the evening.

 _Time to get something to eat... I'm starving._

Matt grabbed his goggles from the place he put him before and put them on his head, resting on his forehead. After that the search for clean clothes began. A search that became more difficult every time he did it. It took a while, but eventually he found a green and black striped shirt - he had something with stripes - and put on some jeans and combat boots.

When he walked out of the bedroom he noticed the living room was quite a mess.

 _Hmm, since when does it look like this? Should I clean it up?_

 _..._

 _Nah, I'll do it another time._

He crossed the living room to get to the kitchen and pulled out a Monster energy drink. After some looking through the cabinets he decided he would have to shop for some more food soon, but for now a bag of chips would have to do.

With his breakfast, diner or whatever you would call it, he made his way back through the living room to his what he liked to call his " _tech cave_ ". This room was packed with computer screens, all of his game devices, his games, wires that lay everywhere and more. It was where he normally gamed and did his hack jobs.

Matt turned on his PlayStation and went to his computer. It was already on as he didn't turn it off the day before. With a few clicks he checked if he was paid already for his hacking. He was. With a satisfied sigh he went to his PlayStation again and sat down in front of the large screen connected to it. Taking a large sip from his drink he picked up a controller.

It would be a long night of gaming before he would look if there was another hacking job to do.

 _Now it's only me and my games and no one to disturb us._

* * *

'We are going to disturb him so bad!' Sam said excited.

Mike grinned. 'He doesn't know what's going to happen to him.'

Paul was in the passenger's seat of the white van they were in right now. They had discussed things about how to make sure the hacker wouldn't survive and made sure their weapons were working perfectly. He felt his gun in the inside of his jacket and smirked. No, it wouldn't be possible to get out alive for the guy. They were heavily armed and with four men. He was all on his own.

Sam and Mike were in the back, being very excited about the task the boss had laid upon them. The two were pretty new by the gang so this would be their first real task.  
Raoul was the one behind the wheel and driving them to their destination. He was longer with them like himself.

'How long before we are there?' he asked Raoul.

'We're almost there. I'll park the van some blocks away from the hacker's whereabouts.

He nodded. 'Just as discussed.' He turned around to see Sam and Mike babbling excitingly. 'Quit babbling so much and concentrate on your task. The boss wants us to do this without failing, so no mistakes.'

They immediately stopped their conversation. 'Yes, sir!' they said simultaneously.

Paul rolled his eyes and before he could make a reply Raoul stopped him. 'We're here.'

It was time to kill a certain hacker.

* * *

Just when you think you can get a new high score, something had to disturb the moment.

There came a sharp high beeping sound from one of his smaller computers. Knowing what it would mean he paused his game and turned his attention to the beeping computer.

 _I knew those special cameras would come in handy._

He had installed several camera's around the area of his house with infra-red to see in the dark, but also a special sight to spot a lot of metal in one spot, such as a gun or a big knife. There were some false alarm in the past seeing that he lived in a not very nice neighborhood, but it seemed this time was for real. Four men were sneaking through the dark night, staying in the shadow and coming closer and closer to his house. The guns were ready to fire.

 _Damn, no time to safe some of my stuff..._

It was a pity to leave his games, but he could always buy new ones. Only his goggles were irreplaceable. They had some happy memories he didn't want to lose.

He went to his bedroom, the room all to the back of his house and opened the window. Just when he wanted to go through it he remembered the gun he saved for this sort of things in the drawer of his nightstand. He retrieved it and tucked it safely in his jeans.

 _BAM_

The front door slammed open as if someone kicked it with quite some force. Footsteps sounded in the living room and he heard voices.

'He's not here, try one of the other doors.'

'Can't we have a little fun with him before we kill him?'

'Stick to the mission, Sam!'

Not waiting any longer he threw both his legs out of the window and let himself fall down quickly. He landed soundless on the ground in the darkness of the night.

 _Stupid idiots..._

Then the window had to betray him. It came down and slammed shut with a bang.

'He's escaping! Go outside now!' barked a tense voice.

Matt gulped. _Time to run._

He rushed to one of the dark alleys and run as fast as he could. Running footsteps where not very far behind him. Not daring to look behind him, Matt ran through the many narrow streets and kept in the shadows of the night.

'You won't get away alive, hacker!'

Matt ran out of the area where his house was between others and went over a larger road. Luckily there were no cars on this hour so he wouldn't have the risk of being hit as he had no time to look left and right before crossing the road. He ran in another alley, but stopped when he saw a wall made of bricks in front of him.  
The alley was a dead end.

Matt stared in shock at the wall and he knew there was no time to get out and run in another direction. He grabbed his gun and turned around, pointing his gun to where the four men would be soon enough.

 _I can shoot one or maybe two of them, but never four. I'm as good as dead already._

He took a deep breath and stood ready to shoot for his life.

* * *

Mello could not believe what he saw happening with his human. One moment he was happily gaming and one moment later he was on the run for four men that were wanted to kill him.

 _I knew that job of his would be the end of him some day..._

Though he also knew there was still a chance Matt would manage to escape and survive the surprise attack. It wasn't all lost yet.

And then Matt ran into a dead end alley.

He resisted the urge to face palm. _Goddamnit, Matt..._

He stood up and spread his white feathered wings that lay folded on his back before. He took a step back and dived head first into the hole in the cloud through where he had been watching Matt.

He sure as hell wouldn't let him die on his watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Is this really how my life will end? Shot to death in a dark lonely alley in some slum?_

The footsteps came closer and closer and they echoed through the streets. He saw the four men appear in the small street he ran through before he crossed the larger road.

One of them -probably the leader of the group- looked smug when he saw Matt's position. 'He's trapped! Get him!'

Everything went into slow-motion.

The four men began to make a sprint, nearing the road. The grins on their faces told him all he needed to know.

 _I hope there are games or cigarettes where ever I go..._

Matt held his gun ready. After they were over the road they only had to run a few meters to get to him. In those few meters he had to shoot as many as he could before he would be shot himself.

The men took the first step on the road and the leader yelled: 'You're dead meat you bast-'

Then the slow-motion stopped and time went on in a normal speed.

Suddenly out of nowhere a bright light lightened the road and a loud honk was heard. The men instantly stopped and looked to their left as a large truck came their way with enough speed to be there before they could avoid being hit.  
The truck hit all the four men and blood splattered on the road and the front of the truck. If the men weren't dead in an instant they would be too wounded to survive anyway and die within seconds.

 _... What the fuck just happened?_

Matt wasn't crazy, that knew he for sure. But for a moment he swore he saw another bright light just before the front window of the truck. And it wasn't the lights of the car.

From the dark of the alley he stood in he could hear the breaks. A sound of a car door being opened and closed followed by a terrified scream.

'Oh god oh god oh god I hit someone! I didn't see them! How could I not have seen them?!'

The truck driver went on about it, but Matt didn't listen anymore. The bright white light that he saw earlier before the front window flew into the alley he stood in.

Matt blinked in wonder and slowly lowered his gun. It clattered on the ground a moment later. _What is..._

About two meter from him stopped the light, but it didn't stop moving. The light became bigger and longer. It seemed like it was... taking a human form.  
Then the bright light slowly lost its brightness and in front of him stood a normal young man... with wings.

 _A floating light changed into a man with wings. I take it back, I am crazy._

Matt noticed the man had long golden blond hair reaching his shoulders, fair skin, dark clothes, almost glowing white feathered wings and ice blue eyes that stared right back at him.

All he could think of in his frozen state was how beautiful he looked.

He stood there stunned for a moment before his brain couldn't process what happened anymore and black spots troubled his vision.

* * *

While flying to Earth Mello had changed his human form to his light form. Flying like a small globe of light would help him distract the trucker he saw coming down the road next to the alley Matt was. He flew to the front window and blinded the rider with his bright white form and the trucker kept riding at the same speed, not slowing down and certainly not seeing the four men crossing the road.

Right after the trucker hit the men that had formed danger for Matt he flew quickly to the alley where Matt was to check on him. He saw Matt's green eyes widened and stared in awe at him. He was confused for a second, but remembered he was a floating light at the moment.

He concentrated on his form and felt the light melt into a body. His human form was the one he took on in Heaven too.

But when he stood there, wings out in the open Matt didn't take it too well either. His mouth fell slightly open and he looked frozen in place.

 _Well that reaction is normal I suppose... It doesn't happen every day that a floating light changes into a human... with wings._

Slowly Matt began to stagger on his legs and his eyes rolled back before they closed. He fell and Mello cursed, rushing forward to catch him only just in time.

He sighed. _Of course he would have to faint. Now I'm standing here with an unconscious human in my arms. What to do now?_

It wasn't smart to leave him here on the ground... this neighborhood wasn't the best. He got a better hold of Matt so that he carried him bridal style. He spread his wings and jumped into the air, his wings carrying him into the night. He made sure Matt wouldn't fall down. That would've been pathetic seeing he saved him just a moment ago.

 _His house isn't very far away. I'll bring him there for now. When he wakes up he'll realize he has to move elsewhere if he doesn't want a recurrence of tonight._

No one would see him flying over the houses. It was still night and too dark to see clear. If someone would see him they didn't think an Angel flew over, but something like a bird. Humans would find a logical explanation for what they saw.

Mello landed in front of Matt's house and stepped through the already open door. He kicked it closed behind him and walked through the living room to the bedroom of the guy.

 _Jeez, ever heard of cleaning? This place is a mess._

He put Matt carefully on the large bed. He was still passed out. Not wanting to wait much longer he turned around and made his way to leave. But something stopped him. A strange feeling he couldn't describe came over him and he slowly turned around again, watching the redhead with some interest.

 _His face looks so peaceful and... I don't know what more, but there's something._

He stood there for a long time and tried to make a decision. Finally though he decided to stay. Besides Matt had already seen him. It wouldn't be wrong to stay... seeing the redhead's life he needed the Guardian Angel close by. It wouldn't hurt.

Mello sighed in defeat and looked around the room. There was a chair with lots of dirty clothes piled up on it. He simply took the chair and kicked the clothes off. No way he was gonna touch those dirty clothes with his hands. Who knew when was the last time they were clean?

He took a seat and waited for Matt to wake up.

* * *

Slowly but surely Matt became aware of his surroundings. He was laying on a bed. It smelled like himself so he supposed he was laying on his own bed.

Drowsily his thoughts went to the night before. Four men chasing him from his house... then he got stuck in a dead end alley and he thought he would most certainly die. Then a truck hit those men and he was saved... by a light? No a human with wings that was that light before.

 _Was I dreaming all of this? Why else am I back in my own bedroom?_

'I know you're awake,' a voice sounded in his room. It was not his.

His eyes flew open as he jerked up, now fully awake. The blond from his dream was sitting casually on the chair in his bedroom as if it was normal.

 _Wait... it wasn't a dream?!_

His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he saw the guy looked very normal. Black jeans and a black tight shirt. The wings were nowhere in sight what was weird because when spread out they had at least the wingspan from two meters.

He didn't trust it anyway no matter how normal he looked now. 'What are you?'

The blonde raised an eyebrow. ' _What_ are you? Don't you mean _who_ are you?'

Matt huffed. 'Don't play dumb, I remember what happened last night. You changed from a light thingy into a human with fucking _wings_. I want to know _what_ you are.' He paused. 'And what you're doing here,' he added.

The guy smirked. 'Well nice to meet you too, Matt. I can see you're not a morning person.' He saw Matt's eyes widened at the mention of his name and his smirk grew wider. 'I'm Mello. That "light thingy" is my light form. I can change into that if I want or keep this human form you're seeing right now. You'll see me in this more though, I like this form better,' he added.

Matt stared at him in pure confusion. The blond, Mello apparently, did as if this was the most normal thing on earth.

 _If I didn't saw him do that stuff I would've thought he's mentally unstable..._

'I need more explanation,' he said eventually.

Mello rolled his eyes. 'Figures,' he said amused. 'I'm your Guardian Angel. The High Council of Angels, our leaders, assigned you as my human to protect. They don't like me too much... seeing I got you.'

He had no idea if he could take that as a compliment or insult.

'Okay so... to protect me you thought it would be a good idea to make a truck slam into the men who were after me?'

He shrugged. 'Yeah... it wasn't very subtle, but there wasn't much time to save your ass. You're welcome by the way.'

'Uhm, as an Angel don't you get in trouble for killing people?' Matt asked.

'I get a warning maybe. Those men were bad anyway so it wasn't that terrible for me to kill them. Especially since it was to protect you.'

There was one thing he needed to see before he fully believed everything. Of course he knew Mello spoke the truth... there was no other logical explanation for what had happened.

'Could I see your wings?'

Mello frowned and looked puzzled. 'Why?'

'So I can make sure this all wasn't a dream and you broke into my house. Besides... I'm curious where you could hide such large wings.'

Mello seemed to think about his request. 'Okay then, if it helps to make you believe. My shirt is already torn anyway.'

Matt blinked. 'Torn? It looks fine.'

The blond snickered. 'I mean there are two small slits in the back of my shirt. They are so small you can hardly see them, but they are there. I hadn't got the time to remove my shirt before I spread them open to fly down to safe you earlier.'

'Really? You can open them while you have your shirt on? Where are they when they aren't in sight?'

Mello sighed. 'So many questions in so little time.' He stood up from the chair. 'I'll let them see where they are.' And he pulled off his shirt in one movement.

Matt couldn't help but feel his cheeks glowing while he stared at the half naked _Angel_ before him. If the wings didn't made him believe it was his heavenly body.

Mello turned around to show his back and Matt saw that the white wings lay folded flat against his back. It was surprising how small they looked while spread out they were wider than two meters.

Then he spread them and Matt noticed the wings did it with ease. Seconds later the room was filled with the soft glowing of Mello's feathered wings. He flapped around a bit, making a soft breeze.

He turned his head so he could see him. 'You believe me now?'

Matt nodded silently. He couldn't find words for a moment. Mello was strangely beautiful, like he stepped right out of a fairytale.

'Uhm,' he mumbled. 'Do Guardian Angels usually show themselves to the human they have to protect?'

'No, unless it's absolutely necessary,' Mello answered.

'So it was necessary to show yourself to me?'

He slowly turned around and hid his wings again, putting his shirt on. 'No... not really.'

'Not that I don't like you here,' Matt said. 'But why are you still here then?'

Mello glanced hesitantly at him. 'I don't know... I guess it seemed better to stay close.'

Matt couldn't help but smile. 'Well welcome in my house then I guess.'

'You know you need to move as soon as possible, right?'

He frowned. 'Huh?'

Mello sighed. 'What if those four guys have any friends? They'll come here when they won't return.'

Understanding crossed over Matt's face. 'Oh! Right! I forgot that for a moment...'

Mello rolled his eyes. 'Yes, it's good I'm here now to remind you to turn your brain on.'

'I'm sorry, but how would you feel if someone would tell you they were your Guardian Angel?'

'...True.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating very fast on this story... but just to let you know, I won't forget this story and/or stop before it's finished! :)**

 **Review! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Mello leaned wearily against the wall of the now empty house. It took them the whole morning and a big part of the afternoon to search for a new home, to pack everything and load all the boxes and stuff in Matt's car. The furniture as the couch and bed were already picked up by a removal van they hired late in the morning. The real trouble was putting all of Matt's electronics, computers and all that techy stuff in boxes. It was so much! How much technology did one hacker need?

He sighed as he rested a little bit against the wall, waiting for Matt to get the last boxes packed. _Luckily the guy has enough money over from his last hacker job. Otherwise this would be much harder to do with such little time._

A muffled snigger got his attention back and he saw Matt was looking at him with an amused gaze.

'You look like you're about to collapse of exhaustion,' Matt said. 'It wasn't that bad, was it?'

'It's bad for me… I never had to carry that much boxes all day!'

Matt shrugged. 'You're never too old to learn and do new things.' He picked up one of the last boxes. 'Can you carry the last one?' He added and started walking out of the front door to his car.

Mello groaned, but picked up the last box anyway. 'I don't even age. I'll never be too _old_.'

He followed Matt out of the house to the car. According to Matt it was a 1968 Chevrolet Camaro, bright red. It was clear the redhead loved the car as he spoke enthusiastically about it earlier that day. He himself didn't thought too much about the car or any other car in particular. His wings were better for traveling if you asked his opinion.

After everything was loaded safely into the back and the backseat of the car Matt clapped in his hands. 'Finally were done! Now let's go to the new apartment I found!'

Matt jumped into the car and got behind the wheel. Mello slowly opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat next to the cheerful redhead. He fastened his seatbelt, he knew it was safe to put it on in a car. The car started whirring sound as it came to life.

Mello took a deep breath. _Okay, I've always watched people using cars, it couldn't be that bad to ride in one if they use it every day._

'You've never actually been in a car, right?' Matt suddenly asked.

His head shot to the side and saw Matt watching him. He shook his head. 'No…' he said uncertainly. 'I haven't.'

Matt smiled widely. 'Well hold on then. We need to drive throughout the city. The new apartment is across town far away from here.'

It didn't take long for Mello to know Matt had a terrifying driving style.

'Matt, stop taking the turns while you drive too fast! I don't want us to crash!' Slight fear was heard in his voice.

 _If we crash and he dies while I'm sitting next to him, I'll be a terrible Guardian Angel…_

Matt looked carelessly. 'Aah, don't worry! I'm an amazing driver! I'll never let us crash. Especially not if we would crash my Camero.'

Mello snorted with disbelief. ' _Amazing_ driver?! Bad driver you mean!'

'I'm not a bad driver!' Matt said incredulously and he glanced at Mello ('Keep your damn eyes on the road!'). 'I'm simply a reckless driver.'

'How's that any different?!'

'Well, a bad driver gets caught by the police and gets a traffic ticket all the time. I've never been caught, because I don't really do things wrong. Just reckless,' Matt explained calmly.

Mello closed his eyes. 'Oh god… you've got to be kidding me.'

Matt grinned. ´Nope, I´m completely serious. Why would I drive like a grandma if I can ride like a boss?'

He glared at the idiot next to him. 'This is exactly the reason I need to stay close to you. You're crazy.'

All he got was a chuckle from the redhead. 'If I get you to stay close I don't know if it's bad to be a little bit crazy.'

'Scrap that you're just insane and have a dead wish.'

'Can I visit you in Heaven whenever I die? That would be awesome.'

'No!'

'Aahww, come on!'

Mello rolled his eyes. 'Just don't die okay? It's not fun to joke about it.'

Matt seemed to notice he was serious and stopped trying to tease the Angel. 'Alright, I'm sorry. I don't really have a dead wish. I just live my life the way I want.' Matt sighed. 'I wanna live, not just survive.'

'I hope you'll survive the way you want to live,' Mello grumbled.

Matt turned his head slightly to look at the blond and showed a smile that made Mello forget to breathe for a moment.

 _Why am I feeling this way? Is it because I'm protective of him as his Guardian Angel or… is there more behind it?_

Matt was still smiling happily as he said: 'Of course I'll live! I have you to protect me, right?'

'Keep your eyes on the damn road, Matt!'

'See! It's working already!' Matt turned his head back to watch the road, but not before giving Mello a short glance. 'I'm glad I live the way I do, otherwise I would never have met you.'

Mello felt his face growing warmer and turned his head away to watch out of the window, hiding his face behind his long hair. 'Yeah, me too.'

 _Yes, there's definitely more behind it._

* * *

After a long, and for Mello dreadful, ride they arrived at the apartment complex of where they would live from now on. The neighbourhood was a little bit better, but not much.

Matt picked up a few boxes with stuff, gave them to Mello and picked up some more for himself. 'It's smart to begin to bring some stuff with us already. Saves us a few more walks to the car.'

Mello grumbled annoyed. 'Great, more heavy boxes to carry.'

They walked into the small lobby and stopped by the front desk where a man with greying hair sat, reading a newspaper. He looked bored as hell.

The man looked up and quickly put away his newspaper when he saw them. 'Welcome! You have to be the new residents of apartment 35. The one who needed the space today already.'

Matt nodded as he put the heavy boxes down. 'Yup! Nice to meet you! I'm Matt and he's Mello. Can we just go in or is there something we need to sign first?'

The man smiled friendly. 'Pleasure to meet you. You can call me Frank.' He rummaged through a pile of papers and took out a sheet with something that looked like house rules. 'You've already done everything on the computer that needed to be filled in except this one. I need you to sign this to show that you know the house rules and won't break them.'

Matt took a pen of the man, Frank, and signed. Not really reading all of the rules. Probably the standard ones as don't put your music too loud and such.

When Mello took the pen from Matt he didn't sign immediately, but read through the rules first. Matt saw Frank fumble nervously with his hands.

Mello's raised his eyebrows and slowly turned his gaze to Frank who only looked more nervous. 'Why is one of the rules to not make a mess in the building such as spilling blood as it is hard to clean?'

 _Wait, is that one of the rules?_

'Uhmm…' Frank began.

'There are more rules like this one-'

'They are just to be sure!' Frank quickly interrupted him. 'You know, if we don't put it there we can't sue the person very easily.'

Matt saw that Mello didn't believe a word. Nevertheless he signed and gave the sheet back.

Frank looked relieved as he got it and gave him the keys to their apartment. 'Here are your keys. If there are any questions or problems, I'll be here.'

They picked up the boxes again and began their way to the elevator. Matt managed to push the button with his foot and soon enough they stood together in the small space waiting to arrive at their floor. The third one. The apartment complex had only one more floor above them.

He felt eyes on him and turned his head to see Mello almost staring a hole in his head.

He blinked confused at his blond friend. 'What?'

'You picked out a place to life that has that kind of house rules?'

'Well… yeah, the place didn't look that bad online…'

Mello looked at him incredulously. 'You're unbelievable…'

'Oh come on, it will be fun here! I just feel it!' he said cheerful.

'I think your feeling is broken. You even sighed the sheet without reading it! That's stupid to do!'

The door opened with a _ding_ and they walked out, going through the hallway in search of their apartment.

Matt pouted. 'Don't be so grumpy… I've never had someone to call a friend. I'm just happy that I get to live with you. Don't screw up the mood.'

Mello blinked. 'You… see me as a friend? But we met this morning…'

Matt stood still in front of the door with the number 35. He put the boxes down on the floor and grabbed the keys from his pocket. 'I know we just met this morning, but somehow… you feel familiar. Like I already know you my whole life.'

Mello didn't say anything in return, but Matt could see a small smile pulling at the blond's lips. He put the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door to their lives as housemates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The apartment wasn't too bad. It was clean enough at least. Two bedrooms, a living room, small kitchen and diner area and one bathroom. Matt had immediately claimed one of the bedrooms as his new "tech cave" with all the computer and stuff.

 _But this means there's only one bedroom over and we're with two… Well, I'm definitely not sleeping on the couch!_

He began to feel hungry. Normally as an Angel he wouldn't feel hunger, tiredness or any other human basic need. But since he was on earth already for some time his body began to feel basic human needs. This was to make sure Angels wouldn't stand out too much. Also a lot of Angels would find it irritating to care for themselves in that way and wouldn't stay too long on Earth.

 _Angels like Near. That stupid sheep is like a "perfect" robot._

Mello sat down on the couch while Matt plopped down on the only armchair in the room. Eventually it took them most of the day to have everything moved into their new living space. They were too tired to get some food so Matt had ordered something to eat. It wouldn't take to long for the food to arrive.

Matt groaned tiredly and took his DS out of his pocket, turning it on. 'I haven't moved that much since months I think. Even if you ignore the running from those bad guys who wanted me dead.'

'I have the idea a lot of people want you dead,' Mello observed. 'Do you know any people that don't want to kill you?'

'Hmm… nope, not that I know of. Except you of course.'

'… I seriously cannot believe how you've survived until now.'

Matt shrugged. 'Ahw, it's not that bad. Alright, I've got a rough life, but in general not a very dangerous life.'

He snorted in disbelief. 'Not a very dangerous life? Matt, sorry to tell you this, but you got hunted down by people who almost killed you if I wasn't there not too long ago! As long as I've watched you, you live unhealthy. Your sleeping patterns are disturbed by the many hours of gaming and other things you do on those many computers of yours. You often forget to shower or think of hygiene when your busy.' He paused his rant for a moment to take a breath. 'And you live of junk food. Instant ramen, chips, pizza, energy drinks. Everything that's bad for you and doesn't require more than a few minutes of preparing.'

Matt blinked as it took a moment for him to take it all in what was thrown at him. Then a cheeky grin spread across his face. 'As long as you watched me…? Sounds pretty creepy if you ask me.'

'T-that's-' Mello stuttered. 'It's different! I'm a Guardian Angel! I need to keep an eye on you!'

'Sooo you know how often I shower?'

'Uhm, well-'

Matt grinned. 'And is taking a shower dangerous enough for you to watch me?'

'I never said I watched you shower!' Mello exclaimed. A light blush crept over his cheeks.

'Maybe… but it sounded like that.' The redhead smirked. 'Right, Stalker Angel?'

Mello's eyes widened. 'I'm not a stalker and you know it!'

'I know. I like the sound of it though. Stalker Angel… Stalker Angel… Stalk-'

Mello growled dangerously. 'If you don't stop that stupid name right now I'll want to kill you too and that would be very bad for my already poor reputation.'

Matt frowned and looked very confused. 'Why do you have a poor reputation?'

'Hmm… a few things. I don't like to listen to every single little rule and my appearance stands out too. Most Angels wear white or other light colours. I prefer black.' He pointed at his black skinny jeans and simple black shirt. 'That's why I'm the weird guy in their eyes.' He glanced at Matt. 'And that's why I get the hardest and stupidest tasks.'

'Hey! I'm not that bad! At least I'm not boring so it could've been worse,' Matt said.

Mello sighed and stretched his arms above his head before laying down on the couch he sat on. 'True. The only friend I got is an Guardian Angel too. He has a human to protect too, but the guy is almost perfect. He does nothing wrong, lives healthy and safe. To be honest, that's boring as hell.'

'You have just one friend?' Matt asked.

'I told you I'm a weird guy in their eyes. He's the only one that doesn't care about those flaws.'

Matt nodded understandingly. 'Can I know his name? Or is it a secret that mustn't be told?'

Mello thought for a moment. 'I don't think it against any rules or something as you already know what I am. His real name is Lawliet, but I call him L. It's like a nickname, just as he calls me Mello.'

'Then… Mello isn't your real name? What is it then? ' Matt asked curiously.

He huffed. 'It doesn't matter what my real name is. I don't like being called by that name so you don't have to know it anyway.'

Matt pulled his orange goggles from his emerald green eyes and put it on his head. 'Pleeease,' he asked with a look that resembled a puppy begging for food.

Mello stared at the big green eyes focused on himself and almost gave in. _Am I getting soft or something?_

He shot a glare back with his own icy blue eyes. 'No.'

Matt pouted. 'Ahw… but-'

 _Knock knock_

Someone knocking on the door interrupted Matt and Mello gladly took the opportunity to stop Matt's whining. 'I'll get it.'

Mello opened the door and not much later he walked back with a plastic sack filled with two servings of what looked like noodles.

Matt took one serving and grabbed one set of chopsticks that came with it. 'Finally! That took longer than I thought.'

Mello raised an eyebrow as he sat back on the couch with his noodles. 'You ordered noodles? How's this better than instant ramen?'

'There are pieces of vegetables in it! Look…' He picked up a piece of green from his noodles with his chopsticks. 'This is green! Healthy enough.'

Mello resisted to face palm and ignored that statement. He grabbed his own chopsticks and tried to figure out how to eat with those. In those few times he's been on Earth before he'd never eaten with chopsticks.

Meanwhile Matt slurped a long portion of his noodles inside his mouth. When the redhead noticed Mello was still trying to eat he chuckled. 'Need some help with that?'

Mello shook his head. 'No! I'm sure I can get this right myself… eventually.'

Matt shrugged. 'Alright, if you say so.' And he almost seemed to inhale the next long portion of noodles.

'… Matt, are you eating or inhaling that stuff?'

'Hmm? Eating, of course. It's normal to eat noodles like this. It's difficult to cut them shorter so you just slurp everything. It's what I do anyway.'

 _Stupid annoying chopsticks…_

He tried to get a hold on the noodles but he couldn't get a good grip on them with his chopsticks. This went on for a few minutes and it would've been longer if Matt didn't sit down next to him on the couch.

'Let me help,' Matt said.

Mello protested. 'No! I said I-'

'Just stop being so stubborn and let me help you! I can't stand it anymore to see you struggling and your food will get cold.'

He wasn't used to listening to others, but he wasn't blind to see he wasn't getting anywhere without some help so he let Matt do what he wanted. Matt took his hands in his own and put the chopsticks in the right way between his fingers.

'See? Now move the upper chopstick up and down and keep the other one steady. That way you can grab the noodles.'

Mello wasn't very concentrated on his explanation the moment his hands were held by Matt.

' _They're so warm…'_

'Mello? Earth to Mello, are you still there?' Matt questioned.

Mello blinked and went back from wherever he was. 'Yeah, still here.' He quickly tried to pick up some noodles with his now properly placed chopsticks. Luckily it worked and he finally got something to fill his hungry stomach.

Matt hadn't moved from the spot on the couch next to himself and slurped loudly his noodles again.

Mello's eye twitched. 'Get back on the other chair! I don't need your slurping next to my ear!'

The redhead smirked and moved more closely to Mello, his mouth almost touching his ear. Mello froze and didn't know what he was going to do until Matt slurped some more noodles, now right next to his ear.

'MATT!'

And Matt got kicked off the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

With an exhausted sigh Mello crashed down on the only bed in the apartment he and Matt shared. He was tired as hell after discussing who would get the bedroom. But since Matt's sleep schedule was irregular and he was an Angel –what a very important fact was for him- he got the bed and Matt the couch.

Mello yawned and let his eyes close. It's been a while since he had to sleep. He had to fulfil his human needs now, what was annoying sometimes, but his life took an interesting turn. That's for sure.

…

He didn't know for how long he had been asleep, but it couldn't be for too long when a soft monotone voice called out his name.

'Mihael.'

Mello's opened and he shot up, staring at the person standing in front of his bed. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and the person became clearer… a person completely in white that almost seemed to glow in the dark of the room.

'Nate,' Mello growled. 'What the hell are you thinking waking me up in the middle of the night?!'

'I am send by the High Council to give you a warning about your behaviour the past days,' Nate answered. Mello's anger didn't faze him.

Mello sighed. 'Great, go on with the warning then so you can go away sooner.'

'The High Council finds it very concerning that you killed four humans, but because it was needed to kill them in order to protect your human they let that one slide. The High Council also thinks it was not needed to stay with your human and let him see what you are.' He paused. 'But since it's not a very bad offense to let him know, you will get away with only a warning this time.' Nate spoke almost without pauses and sounded just as annoying as Mello remembered when the twat spoke more than a few words.

Mello silently nodded and let the words of the High Council get through his mind. 'Okay, and that's all you had to say?'

'Yes, that is all.'

'Good.' Mello his head back down on his pillow and waved Nate off. 'Now go away. You're not needed here anymore.'

Mello closed his eyes and expected Nate to go away just as he said. He was wrong.

'Mihael.'

'Aargh!' Mello shot up again. 'What?!'

Nate stared at him silently. His eyes concentrated on him without blinking. Mello slowly began to feel uncomfortable.

 _Why is the little creep staring at me and not saying anything?_

'Well?' Mello pushed him to continue.

'I just wanted to warn you,' Nate finally said.

Mello frowned confused. 'Warn me?'

Nate gave a short nod. 'Yes, warn you. Please be careful and don't forget what you're truly are. An Angel and not human. You know just as well as I that more dangerous rules could be be broken if you stay here among the humans for too long.'

He blinked and for once he didn't know what to say. _He's warning me? It doesn't sound like a threat…_

'I'll let you fulfil your human need to sleep now.' Nate gave a slight nod as in a goodbye and disappeared into thin air. The room was silent once again.

Mello sat still upright in his bed. _What the hell?!_

Shuffling footsteps came closer to his door and two short knocks destroyed the silence in his dark bedroom. 'Mello? Are you okay?'

Matt was in front of his door.

'Yeah,' Mello answered. 'I'm fine. Why'd you ask?'

'I thought I heard two voices talking. One of them was yours, but I didn't recognize the other one,' Matt explained.

Mello sighed. Matt probably wouldn't go away if he ignored the redhead now. _It's not like I have to do anything tomorrow. I'll just sleep in._

He threw the blankets off of him and opened the door. Matt looked surprised to see him without giving any complaints.

'Get me something to drink and I'll tell you,' Mello said while he walked to the only armchair in the living room. On the couch were blankets in disarray where Matt had slept.

/\/\/\/\/\

'Was it your friend? L?' Matt asked.

Mello sipped some of the warm tea Matt had made for him. He snorted in amusement at the question. 'Hell no, that wasn't L and it certainly wasn't a friend I was talking too.'

Matt frowned. 'Then who would wake you up in the middle of the night to speak to you?' He curled up on the couch. 'I'm not even asking _how_ he got in here without using the front door… Angel thing I suppose?'

'Someone I absolutely despise came to visit me because he was sent by the High Council of Angels. Those are what you can call the highest ranked Angels in Heaven. They give us tasks and see to it that we follow the rules. Nate, the stupid perfect robot,' he spat angrily, 'was sent because I killed a few people, though they ignored it because it was to save you, and I showed to you what I am.'

'Wait, you aren't in trouble because of that right?' Matt's shook his head. 'I won't tell anybody about having a Guardian Angel!'

Mello smiled amused at the redhead. 'They will think you're crazy anyway if you tell someone.'

He chuckled. 'True. Besides it's not like I have someone to tell.' He looked worried again. 'But you aren't in trouble, are you?'

Mello finished his cup of tea and put the cup back down on the coffee table. 'No, I'm not in trouble. I just got a warning, that's all.'

Matt relaxed a bit more and seemed relieved. 'Good to hear. It would be terrible to lose my new friend so quickly. Especially if it's my fault!'

 _Yes, it would be terrible to lose you so quickly…_ Mello internally scolded himself and shook his head lightly. _What the hell? I must be too tired to think clearly._

He stood up and walked past Matt, patting his red hair once while passing by. He tried not to notice how soft the hair felt when it touched his skin for just a moment. _How can it be so soft when he doesn't wash it often?_

'I'm going to bed,' Mello stated. 'See you tomorrow somewhere around noon. _Don't_ dare to wake me up before that time.'

'Night, Mels.'

He froze at hearing the pet name. He turned his head and saw Matt grinning at him.

'And what if I do wake you up before noon?' Matt asked amused.

'Then I'll use the same power Nate used to get into our apartment without using the front door and I'll appear continuously out of nowhere to scare you to death.'

'That's not really a good thing to do to the one you need to keep away from death.'

'Exactly, so don't disturb me or I'll have to go through with it.'

Mello heard Matt laugh softly before he closed the door behind him. He flopped onto his bed and threw the blankets over himself and sighed.

 _Finally some sleep._

* * *

 **I pushed this story aside for some time (uhmm months...) but since I finally finished my story Beyond the Light I can continue with this one :) Although I have lost some inspiration and motivation for this story, I really want to write what I had in store for this story. I don't like uncomplete stories...**

 **Anyone who's still following this story? I'd love to see your reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! I'm very happy to know you still follow this story :D**

 **Review answer to _Lala the Screaming Fangirl_ (I love your name xD) that I think the rest want to know too~: I have an idea about how long this story will be. This story is not yet over the middlepoint of the story (when the real action happens you'll know it's the middle), but it's getting there. I've already planned some points that I have to work to in this story.**

 **Also, I began on a new school this year and I have way more homework then I had the last four years... (*insert internal screaming*). I write as much as I can, but I hate to say my homework has to be finished first (and then we still have my kpop obsession... oh god...).**

 **So now you know all that... let's go on with the story! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Most of the time Matt was glad those four guys went out to try and kill him. If it wasn't for that accident, Mello wouldn't have jumped down from Heaven to save him. He never really noticed, but in all those years living on his own he became lonely. Luckily Matt had the blond Angel staying with him now. At least he was never bored. Even if he nagged a lot about how he lived his life, it's still nice to know someone cares enough to nag to you in concern in the first place.

But… they discovered something about living together in their new apartment very quickly. The upstairs neighbours on the highest floor above them appeared to be very noisy.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

It was only in the afternoon and the upstairs neighbours were at it again. The bed thumping against the wall was loud enough to hear it a floor down.

Matt was playing Mario Kart on his Nintendo DS and tried not to think about the noises. He shot a glance at Mello who was sitting on the armchair, reading a book. He seemed to try to ignore the noises too, but Matt saw a his eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance.

' _Ngh… ah… ah~'_

As if the blond felt his gaze, ice blue eyes shot up and met his own emerald green ones. The goggles hung around his neck and didn't hide his eyes.

Matt quickly looked down at his DS again and felt a light blush forming on his cheeks. _Oh god, this couldn't be getting more awkward…_

' _Yes, yes... uh… ungh, ungh, uh uh uh, AUGH!'_

 _Nope, never mind. It can get a lot more awkward…_

Mello slammed his book shut and threw it on the coffee table. 'I've had enough!' he exclaimed. He stood up and paced through the living room to the front door. 'I'm going to take a walk for a while.'

Matt saw how he quickly left the room and shut the door behind him. Without much thinking he threw –very carefully- his DS next to Mello's book and followed his friend. He had to jog through the hallway to catch up with Mello.

He stopped next to him as Mello waited for the elevator to come to the third floor.

'I'm going to take a walk too,' Matt announced.

Mello shrugged. 'Fine with me.'

Suddenly a question came to him. 'Say Mels…'

He saw the corner of Mello's lips curl up just enough to know that he liked his new pet name.

'Yeah?'

'Do Guardian Angels watch people having sex? When their human who they have to protect is doing it?'

Mello's half smile fell off his face and made way for shock on his features. 'What?!'

'I asked if-'

Mello put a hand up to stop him. 'Yes, Matt. I heard what you said. Just why do you ask?'

Matt shrugged. 'Just curious. You did watch me shower…'

'I DID NOT-!'

 _Ding_

The elevator doors opened and Matt nonchalantly walked in the small space. He raised an eyebrow and watched amused how Mello still stood in shock. 'You coming, Mels?' he grinned.

* * *

Mello had no idea where he was walking to, but it was better than staying at their apartment.

He walked with Matt without real purpose through many streets. After a while he saw many green trees appearing in the distance. It was a park! Matt trudged behind him by now.

'Mello… can we sit down? I'm tired of walking,' Matt complained.

He turned his head. 'We'll sit down somewhere in that park. How are you tired already?'

'I'm not used to walk for so long,' Matt sighed.

Mello smirked. 'Well, then I'm happy to know I improve your condition. Keep walking and you'll get used to it eventually.'

Matt groaned, but kept walking.

/\/\/\/\

When they finally found a bench in the park, Mello sat down and enjoyed the view. While sitting on the park bench you had a beautiful view over a large pond. The sun was shining and the water shimmered brightly.

Matt plopped next to him and let out a sigh of relieve. 'Finally some rest!'

'I like it here,' Mello said. 'The park here is quiet, there are not many people here, and there's a beautiful pond!'

Matt eyed the lake and frowned. 'I don't care much about large puddles of water.'

'Why not?' Mello asked surprised. 'Is it because you have to walk all the way here to see it?'

'Mmm, yeah, that's part of it,' Matt mumbled.

Mello shrugged off Matt's weird mood and enjoyed the silence. Much better sitting here than sitting in an apartment with noisy neighbours.

An orange shimmer caught his eye and he turned to see it were the glasses of the orange tinted goggles that still hung around Matt's neck.

 _Hmm… I always see him with those goggles. Only when showering -not that I'm looking- or going to bed is the only time he takes them off. Their just normal goggles used for swimming, if I'm right._

'Matt, why are you wearing those goggles all the time? I never see you without.'

'Don't you know why? As my Guardian Angel you watched over me, right?' Matt asked.

'I'm not your Guardian Angel that has watched you since you lived,' Mello explained. 'I got you as my human to protect not long ago.'

'Ah…' Matt fell silent.

Mello frowned at the redhead's reaction and felt worried about his friend. 'Did something bad happened that's connected to those goggles?'

Matt sighed, but nodded eventually. 'Yeah, there's a story to it… but it's not a very happy story.' Matt watched him with sad eyes. 'Do you want to know?'

'You don't have to if you don't want to tell…'

He smiled, sadness still lingering in his gaze. 'No, I want to tell you the story.'

Matt knew Mello would ask about the goggles eventually. He would've done the same if he was him.

* * *

'My mom died when I was a little kid. She got cancer, but we didn't have enough money to pay for the hospital bills. My dad was workless for many years already and drank way too much alcohol. Even more after my mom died. He always said it was my fault she got sick, but I know it's not true. It still hurt though.

One night my dad was especially drunk and not in a good mood. He went on and on that everything bad happened to him after I came. I wasn't much older than seven years and I wasn't strong. My dad picked me up and stumbled outside, and he kept telling me that he'd show me what happened to bad puppies if they were bad. I was old enough to understand something was very wrong. I tried to struggle against my father's grip, but just as I said I was too weak back then.  
By the time he held me above the channel a few blocks from our home, I was screaming for help.'

Matt touched his goggles in reflex and said softly. 'I couldn't swim. I never learned how.'

Mello gasped in disbelief. Matt waited for a comment to be made, but Mello seemed speechless.

'My dad knew this, but threw me into the channel anyway,' Matt continued. 'I even heard him laugh when I fell down. Luckily someone who lived in one of the houses next to the channel heard my screaming for help and she opened her front door just in time to see me get thrown in the channel.'

Matt smiled. 'The young woman jumped without hesitation and swam towards me. If she was a few seconds later I wouldn't be able to keep my head above the water.

She was a kind young woman. A brunette with warm brown eyes. I remember her saying to me that everything was going to be okay. I believed her and lost consciousness after that, because of the shock I went through.

When I woke up in the hospital she was sitting in a chair next to my bed. She told me that she went to the police and that my father was going to jail for attempted murder. I would be going to an orphanage after I was discharged from the hospital.

He looked at the orange tinted goggles. 'She gave me these goggles before she left the hospital. She couldn't give me a home since she was poor as well, but she could give me these as a gift and a reminder to her.'

He sighed. 'After that I stayed at an orphanage that was boring as hell. There came couples looking for a child to adopt, but I was never chosen. So I stayed there for years and when I finally became eighteen I was old enough to get away from that place. I had already made some money with hacking and bought a house for myself.'

'Matt…'

Matt held up his hand and stopped his sentence. 'You don't have to say how awful it sounds. I know that already.'

Mello nodded and asked: 'Did you see that woman ever again?'

'No… I haven't.' Matt looked sadly at his goggles. 'But wherever she is I'm thankful she jumped into the water to save me.'

'Did you learn how to swim afterwards?' Mello asked curiously.

Matt shook his head. 'No… I don't like the idea of having to swim where I can't touch the ground with my feet.'

There was a short moment no one said something. Then Matt felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. When he turned his head he saw Mello smiling softly.

'Next time if something like that happens, I'll be here for you to save you.'

Matt smiled back. 'I'm happy to hear that.' He laid his own hand on top of Mello's. Together they sat there for a while. In the park on a bench staring at the shimmering water.

 _Yes, I'm very happy to have met someone like you, Mello._


	8. Chapter 8

**Short chapter, but I think it's better to end it when it feels okay to end it xD  
** **I had a cold the first 1,5 week of this school year, but went to school anyway :P I thought about writing such a scene at that time.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

'Mello… I don't feel much better yet…' Matt groaned from the couch. His voice sounded hoarsely.

'The meds haven't kicked in yet, just have patience for a little bit,' Mello answered from the kitchen.

He was making some green tea with honey for Matt. The redhead got sick two days ago and it didn't seem he was getting better very soon. His friend had a fever, a stuffy nose and a sore throat. A very nasty cold, but nothing too serious.

Mello walked over to the couch and gave Matt his tea. 'Here you go. Your throat will feel better after drinking this.'

Matt carefully sipped from his hot drink and asked curiously: 'How do you know honey is good for a sore throat?'

Mello shrugged. 'I googled it on one of your computers. I may be an Angel, but I'm not stupid.'

Matt chuckled. 'No, I know you're not stupid. You're one of the brightest minds I've met in my life apart from myself.'

Mello smiled and put his hand on Matt's forehead. 'I think your fever isn't going down. It's getting worse enough for you to make such compliments.'

'Hey! I can be a real gentlemen if I want.'

'Shut up and drink your tea. You shouldn't talk too much if your throat hurts.'

Matt nodded silently and sipped more from his tea. Mello didn't want to admit it out loud, but the redhead looked very cute buried under the blankets on the couch and the soft blush on his cheeks from the fever.

 _To hell with it… I don't care anymore why I think such things._

'Mels?' Matt asked. He was done with his tea and lay his head down on a pillow again as Mello took the cup from him and set it on the coffee table.

'Hm?'

'Can you tell me something about Angels that I don't know yet? I'd like to know more about it.'

'Uhmm… well,' Mello said. 'There one thing. You remember I told you about my light form, the one you saw in that alley?'

Matt nodded.

'In my light form there's an special thing I can do. I can make myself visible and invisible for humans.' He grinned. 'That way we can be here on earth and not scare the living shit out of people, because sudden floating balls of light don't exist here.'

Matt laughed, but stopped when he suddenly had to cough.

'Angels are creatures of light,' Mello explained. 'We can choose who can see the light that shines upon us on Earth. Humans can't choose this and always get colored by the light for everyone to see.'

Matt blinked in wonder. 'So that literally means you are the brightest person I've ever met. You're technically made of light!'

'Yeah, sort of. I don't know how else to explain it,' Mello said. 'Also Angels can choose to only let a certain person or more people see them. I can be visible for you in my light form, but not for others.'

Matt yawned sleepily and snickered. 'There must be many pranks you can do with that power.'

Matt closed tiredly his eyes. Since the fever finally went down enough for him to sleep comfortably his eyes must've felt too heavy to keep them open.

'Why did you'd like to hear more about Angels?' Mello asked.

Matt's eyes fluttered open and closed again. 'Because I want to know more about you,' he mumbled softly before falling asleep.

Mello's eyes widened in surprise and a smile tucked at his lips. It was nice to know Matt wanted to learn more about who he was.

He carefully took the blanket and covered Matt fully with it so that only his head could be seen.

'Night, Mattie.'


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so happy! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the long wait... homework keeps piling up ;-;  
Ow and if you're interested in the pasta shell recipe, PM me or just say it in a comment~ I'll sent it to you. I have to translate the whole recipe from Dutch to English and if no one's interested I'm not making an effort to translate it xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

'Should I call to get a pizza delivered?' Matt suggested. He already took his phone out of his jeans pocket.

'No!' Mello said quickly. 'We ate enough takeaway food. I've been living here on Earth for weeks now and I've never eaten something that's not considered junk food.'

Matt blinked in confusion. 'But I always live of junk food. What's wrong with it?'

Mello rolled his eyes. 'Yes, I know you don't eat healthy. It's time to change that and get something better.'

'You mean you're going to cook for us?' Matt snickered. 'Do you have any idea how?'

Mello grabbed Matt by his arm and hoisted him up from the couch where he was gaming a moment ago before.

'Hey!' Matt protested. 'Where are we going?!'

Mello continued to drag the redhead across the room towards the front door of the apartment. 'We're going to the supermarket to get the ingredients for our meal tonight.' He turned around to look into the astonished green eyes that stared at him in surprise. 'And to answer your question… yes, I'm smart enough to know the basics about cooking since I watched many humans do it. And it's not just me who's going to cook for us. You're going to help.'

'I can't cook! I'll probably set something on fire!'

'You can't cook, because you've never tried something more difficult than warming up a meal in the magnetron. It's time you learn.'

And without time to hear any possible complains he pulled Matt through the door opening.

* * *

'Matt, why did you put spaghetti into our basket?' Mello asked.

Matt looked at him in question. 'You said get some pasta. Isn't spaghetti pasta?'

The blonde seemed to suppress the need to face palm. 'Yes, spaghetti is pasta, but I asked for pasta _shells_. Pasta is in more than one shape.'

'Ah… I knew that! There's lasagna… and…' Matt thought for a moment. _There were those pasta thingies filled with cheese or other stuff… what was the name…_

Mello shook his head and pushed the basket into his hands. 'Here, you carry this. I'll get the ingredients.'

Matt followed Mello throughout the supermarket. There wasn't much needed for the recipe his friend had in thought luckily, so the basket wasn't very heavy. They paid for their stuff and went outside to walk back to our apartment. Mello had refused to take the car if he drove.

'I still think ordering something is much faster than cooking a meal,' Matt said as they walked next to each other.

'That's true,' Mello admitted. 'But it's also better for you. Be happy I'm making a pasta dish and not vegetables like broccoli or sprouts.'

Matt shuddered. 'I hate spr-'

He was stopped in the middle of his words when a man with sunglasses and cap bumped into him.

'Sorry,' the man mumbled and he walked further down the road.

'Tss, he could at least look you in the eye when he said sorry,' Mello grumbled.

'Ah, just let it go, Mels. Maybe the man was in a hurry.' He held up the plastic bag with groceries. 'The ingredients for our meal are fine!'

* * *

'Okay, I think we have everything…'

Mello checked the recipe he wrote down. They had pasta shells, tomatoes, champignons, diced ham, milk, bouillon powder, cornstarch, crème fraiche and some parsley, grated cheese, salt and pepper. There was already a cooking pan with water on the stove and the oven was warming up on 180 C°.

'Matt, you can cut the champignons in slices, not too thin, and I'll skin and cut the tomatoes.'

He held an eye on Matt, but the redhead seemed okay with slicing the champignons. Maybe there was hope for him.

'Mels, I've wanted to ask you for some time… how do you know how to cook? Did you learn when you were on Earth before?'

Mello shook his head. 'No, I've never been on Earth long enough to learn to cook properly, but you know I have to watch the human I need to protect. Since humans, normally – he glanced at Matt – cook most of their meals I simply observed and learn from watching them do it.'

Matt stopped cutting for a moment to look at Mello in wonder. 'So you mean this is your first time trying to cook? Amazing… you sound like a pro! I knew you were a smart cookie.'

Mello felt a blush rising to his cheeks. 'Thanks,' he mumbled.

'Where did you get this recipe from?' Matt asked.

'Hmm, my last human I had to protect loved every kind of pasta. I had to watch him make a lot of pasta dishes. This one stuck to my memory,' Mello explained. 'I saw him making this recipe a lot, so it had to be good.'

Matt frowned. 'You talk about him in past tense… did something bad happened to that man? There must be a reason why you're my Guardian Angel now.'

The water finally cooked and Mello put the pasta shells into the cooking pan. He took a frying pan and started to fry the champignons Matt cut.

'Could you start cooking the milk in a smaller pan? You'll need to stir the cornstarch, bouillon powder and crème fraiche through it when it almost cooks.'

'Mels?'

Mello sighed. 'Yes, something bad happened. You know I get the hardest cases to protect and my human developed a bad case of… well, let's just say he loved children too much.'

'Oh… you mean in _that_ way?'

Mello nodded and added the diced ham and tomatoes to the frying pan. 'Yes, that way. After a while the High Council of Angels gave up on him to protect him because he wasn't worth it anymore. While I waited for another task I heard he died when a police agent shot him.'

'Ah… okay.'

A silence fell while Mello finished with the frying pan and drained the cook pasta shells into a colander. Matt started with the milk that would be the sauce eventually.

Suddenly a small smile curled Matt's lips. 'So does that mean I'm _your_ human right now? I kinda like the sound of that.'

Mello snorted with laughter. 'Yes, technically you're _my_ human. It's my task to protect you against harm and keep you on the right track.'

Mello didn't notice how close they were standing next to each other by the stove until Matt turned his head to look at him with those beautiful emerald eyes. He saw something in Matt's eyes that looked as shocked as he felt himself.

Matt leaned even closer and asked: 'Will I be a lost cause too?'

Mello blinked and had to shake his head to clear his mind. 'No… you're not a lost cause. I'll make sure of it.'

He cleared his throat and pointed at the milk that turned into a good looking sauce. 'It's done, now we have to put it all in an oven dish and wait for some time. The oven should be on the right temperature by now.'

Matt turned his head away to look at the small cooking pan with sauce and Mello took a deep breath.

 _That was close… Does this mean that Matt maybe… that he maybe… likes me? Like how I keep feeling about him?_

Mello took a step away and began to fill the oven dish with cooked pasta shells, filling and sauce. The grated cheese went on top.

 _I think it's better to ignore it… Although I really dislike that idea. I may be a rebel in the eyes of the High Council, but having a relationship like that with a human is considered impure. The punishment could be huge…_

Sometime later the pasta shells oven dish was ready. They ate everything in no time and Matt was happy to have a homemade meal for once.

'You're right… we can cook more often,' Matt said. 'It's delicious and actually fun to do if you're here to help me.'

* * *

Somewhere else in the city a big guy smoking a cigarette picked up his phone. Two pretty scantily dressed girls were sitting next to him on a big red couch, one brunette and one blonde.

'Did you succeed?' his low and rough voice said.

' _Of course I did, Boss! I found the hacker shopping in a supermarket. I ran into him and did what you asked me to do.'_

The man nodded even though the other man on the line couldn't see it. 'Good job, Marcel. It's time to finish him for good. I don't know how he escaped the four that went after him…'

' _Boss, I have some more news for you about the redheaded hacker.'_

The man embraced one of the girls more tightly and the blonde girl kissed just the right place in his neck.

He sighed. 'Tell me the news quickly then.'

' _The hacker was seen in the supermarket with someone else… a young man with half long blond hair and black clothes. I don't know who it is since the hacker seemed to be a loner. I've sent you a picture.'_

A "ping" sounded to let him know he had a message. He opened it and saw a blond man standing next to the hacker. His eyes opened in amazement when he took in the flawless skin of the young man. His blond hair looked soft to touch and his eyes were a piercing ice blue. It was not helping this beautiful creature was wearing black skinny jeans that showed off long legs. He had almost something… feminine about him, though he was clearly an _he_.

The girls next to his sides were long forgotten. That young man. He wanted him.

' _Boss?'_ the voice asked through the phone. _'Did you get the picture? What should I do? Just follow the plan and eliminate every eyewitness?'_

'No!' the man commanded. 'Let the blond live… and bring him here too.'

' _Consider it done, Boss.'_

He hang up the phone and stood up from the couch. The two girls looked in surprise. 'Is there something wrong?' asked one of them with a sweet voice.

'I have to adjust one of my plans and arrange some things…' And he walked out of the room, his thoughts swirling around about one thing.

 _I'll see you soon, pretty boy._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Summer had finally come when in mid-June the first heatwave hit the city like it was a burning hell. At least that was what Mello thought. He had kicked off the blankets of the bed, opened the window, stripped off his clothing until he was only lying in his underwear and _still_ it was too hot.

He groaned frustrated and turned around in bed for the hundredth time that night. _How am I supposed to sleep like this?! We need to buy a fan, tomorrow morning that's the first thing on the to do list._

Of course a lot of apartments would've air-conditioning, but it seemed the one Matt picked out had no such thing.

A short knock on his bedroom door made him open his eyes in annoyance. 'What?' he asked grumpily.

The door opened and in the half dark Matt's red hair was clearly visible. 'Hi.'

Mello blinked. 'What _"hi"_? Why are you here in the middle of the night?'

He closed the door behind him and stepped further towards the bed. 'It's too hot to sleep,' Matt began.

Mello rolled his eyes and snorted. 'Yeah, no shit Sherlock. I already found out myself.'

Within seconds Matt suddenly plopped onto the bed next to Mello who was lying in the middle. He was in his underwear too.

Mello quickly scooted over to the other side of the bed. 'Matt!' he exclaimed. 'I thought we made a deal you would sleep on the couch!'

Matt pouted. 'But my back is starting to hurt. I want to sleep in a normal bed for once.'

He watched the pouty face and knew he wouldn't be able to say no to that. _I've become weak, dang it…_

'Pleeease, Mels. Your human has an aching back. Resolve it by letting me sleep on the bed.'

 _Yeah, I've become weak._

'… Fine. Just for one night.'

At night there wasn't the sun shining it's light beams down on Earth, but the moon had taken its place and shone just as brightly. Because of the window Mello had opened earlier the curtains were not fully closed and a small glimmer of moonlight cast a silver glow on everything in the room.

Mello turned his back to Matt and closed his eyes. _Is it me or does it feel even hotter now?_ He sighed deeply and tried his best to fall asleep.

The silence didn't go on for long as he suddenly felt fingertips sliding down the folded wings on his back. He couldn't suppress a shiver at the nice feeling it had.

'How can those wings be so smooth and soft? Like satin,' Matt mumbled. He said it like he was thinking out loud. 'I still wonder about how you can fold them up like that. I almost forgot you had them there.'

The fingertips stopped for a moment. 'Do you find it annoying? I'll stop if it's too-.'

'No!' Mello cleared his throat. 'No, it's not annoying. Not at all. It… feels nice actually,' he admitted softly.

The fingertips continued stroking the soft white feathered wings and Mello sighed contentedly. He slowly managed to relax and tried not to spin like a cat.

Matt chuckled. 'You act like no one had ever done it before. What? Angels don't touch each other's wings?'

Mello laughed. 'No, normally Angels don't touch each other's wings.'

'Hmm, too bad for them.'

* * *

Matt continued this for a while. Mello really seemed to like it… maybe the wings were very sensitive? _I don't know, I don't have a pair of wings on my back._

The redhead was lying down on his side facing Mello's back. With his right arm propped up under him so he could watch the blond better. It was breathtaking what he saw. In the moonlight the blond hair gleamed silvery gold, and his clear skin seemed to shine a healthy glow. If Mello opened his blue eyes he was sure he would've been blown away.

Matt knew he liked Mello more than a friend. He knew for a long time already. Probably the moment he changed from his light form to his human form his heart was already been stolen by the Angel.

He frowned, feeling troubled about his feelings. Mello seemed to feel the same way… at least most of the time it seemed so. Like that day when they were making pasta. But he was still so… reserved.

 _Could it be Angels are forbidden to have relationships with humans?_ Matt thought about it and admitted it sounded very likely. _But there's only one way to be sure._

'Mels? Are you still awake?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Mello mumbled back.

'Good, see I have a question and… What I want to ask is… Well I-'

Mello sighed and moved himself so he was facing Matt. Matt's hand right in front of his bare chest where his wings were just a moment ago.

'Just spit it out already!'

Matt took a deep breath and said: 'I wondered if it's wrong for Angels to… like humans. I mean _like_ like.'

Mello's eyes widened and he blinked a few times before answering slowly. 'Why do you want to know?'

'Because I _like_ like you,' Matt confessed. 'And I might be wrong, but I think you feel the same for me.'

The silence following was horrifying. Matt didn't know how long Mello stayed silent, but it felt like hours.

'You're right about two things,' Mello finally spoke. Blue eyes stared straight into his own, as if staring into his soul. 'One, Angels are forbidden to have a romantic relationship with humans and will be punished when breaking that rule. They think it's _impure_ for Angels to do so. And two…' his eyes softened a bit, 'yes, I like you too. A lot more than I should.'

 _Punished? I don't know what exactly the punishment is, but it doesn't sound very pleasant. Maybe I should back off…_

His thoughts were stopped abruptly when Mello moved closer and threw an arm over him so he couldn't move away.

'But I've never been one to follow the rules exactly,' Mello said. 'And I don't think I care anymore about the consequences.'

Before Matt could process what the words meant Mello moved even closer and the already short distance between them was nonexistence. Mello pushed his lips softly against his own in a sweet kiss that Matt never wanted to end. When the shock went away he kissed him back. He moved his hand to the back of his head and carefully grabbed a handful of the soft blond hair that still looked like silvery gold in the moonlight. He felt Mello's arm pulling him even closer if that was even possible.

Matt didn't know how long they kissed, but the whole time it felt like bliss. It was… heavenly.

* * *

 **Yaaay~! They finally kissed! :D**

 **I have never written such a scene... please let me know if something's not alright with it. I'd like to know what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mello was amazed by the feel of warm lips moving against his own. When Matt confessed there really was something more between them than just friends it shock him at first. But then it just felt right, like it was supposed to be this way. The whole time kissing and feeling the other's embrace. It just felt so… humanly. And when, after who knows how long, their kiss stopped they fell asleep into each other's arms.

/\/\/\/\

They were still lying in each other's arms when their sleep was disturbed by a sharp and loud alarm.

Matt almost jumped out of bed, dragging Mello – who had his arms around the redhead – with him.

'Matt? What does that alarm mean?' Mello asked. 'It's so noisy!' He ran after Matt out of the bedroom towards the "tech cave" room.

He rushed to one of his computers and began to type so fast Mello couldn't follow the movements. 'I installed some security systems in and around this apartment complex, just like I did with my old house.' A few clicks with the mouse. 'So this alarm would mean…'

One last click and a few screens with live video footage were seen on multiple computer screens. On the live screen where you could see the lobby on were a few men with masks, their faces hidden. They didn't look very friendly.

'… that we're screwed,' Matt finished his sentence.

Mello's eyes widened. 'We need to get out! Now!' He turned back to sprint out of the tech cave, but before he could take more than one step Matt had grabbed his wrist.

'Matt! What are you doing! We need to-'

'It's no use anymore, Mels.' He cast a glance at the screens. 'If we run out that door they'll catch us in the hallway or elevator.'

Mello was about to yell at Matt for being too calm in this situation when he saw fear in Matt's green eyes. Matt was actually terrified.

He started to look around the room in the hope he found a way out, but there wasn't.

 _We're on the third floor. I can manage to survive that by changing in my light form, but Matt can't. If I fly out the window using my wings while carrying Matt I'll probably be seen by other humans… Dang it! Why couldn't we have an apartment on the first floor!_

'Mello… I think we both know I can't possibly escape this time. You need to change into your light form, just like the time you saved me from those four guys. You can escape.'

Mello had already started shaking his head before Matt was finished talking. 'No, Matt. Just no! I'm not going to leave you here with those guys!'

Noise was heard at the front door. It sounded like they were trying to kick the door in.

Panic started to seep through Matt's fake calmness. 'Please, just go! I don't want you involved with them! You can make yourself invisible for whoever you want, right? You "can choose who can see the light that shines upon you on Earth".'

Mello threw his arms around the panicking redhead he had grown to love and pushed his lips tightly against his in an everything consuming kiss.

When they parted Mello held Matt's head between his hands so the redhead couldn't see anything else than his blue eyes.

'I'm not leaving you alone, Mattie,' he said softly, but strongly at the same time. 'It's my task as your Guardian Angel to protect you against harm that can lead to possible death. And also…' He gave Matt another kiss, soft and loving this time. '… because I want to keep you safe.'

At that moment the front door was kicked in with a loud bang. Mello pushed Matt behind him and went to stand in front of him despite of Matt's protest. Many footsteps walked through the whole apartment and just a second later a man threw the door open that led to the tech cave room.

'They're here!' he yelled at his comrades.

 _Wait… did he just say "they"?_ Mello was confused. _I thought they were only after Matt?_

A bunch of other masked men – Mello noticed some wearing guns – surrounded the only entrance. One stepped forward and took the lead.

'Alright now,' his voice dark and raucous. 'I want you to surrender without being difficult. I've got no time for that.'

'That fucking redhead of a hacker is the reason Paul and his team died!' One of the men stormed out of the bunch of others and rushed into the room. One hand clenched into a fist. Mello got thrown aside with the other hand and the man raised his fist, ready to give Matt a punch in the face.

With quick movement Mello was back on his feet and had time enough to get back in front of Matt. The punch landed on his face and for one moment everything was blurry before his eyes.

'Mello!' Matt cried.

'I'm fine,' Mello reassured him. He blinked the blurriness away. He could taste blood in his mouth from the busted lip caused by the punch.

'You little-' The man clearly wasn't all too happy he got in the way and another fist was raised. This time intended for him.

Before he could swing another punch the furious man was dragged away by two other men. 'Keep it in, will ya?' one of them muttered.

Cold metal clutched around his wrists. He and Matt had gotten handcuffs and were roughly dragged out of their apartment. By now a little bit of blood trickled over his chin on the floor in the hallway.

Mello watched the small red drops that his blood made on the carpet and he smiled somberly when he remembered on of the rules when they got here, weeks earlier.

 _Hmm… guess I broke one of the house rules. No spilling blood since it's hard to clean. Sorry, Frank._


	12. Chapter 12

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

 **It's been a while since last update, but here is a new chapter! Right on time for Christmas :)**

 **Thank you for those who reviewed! It helped me fight the minor writer's block I had.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It was still dark when they were dragged into a large factory building outside of town. Mello tried not to roll his eyes at the obvious place where a gang like this would hide their criminal businesses. There wasn't much time to take in his new surroundings since they were quickly walking through many hallways. Though he could smell something sweet… like… jam? Yes, strawberry jam probably.

 _I've watched Matt long enough to know that they're into drugs dealing. The jam factory must be a façade to hide their crimes._

A smart hidden door behind a bookcase in an office like room opened for them. One of the guys pushed him forward. 'Keep walking.'

Mello huffed annoyed, but did what they said. It would be better to keep calm and not make another fight happen. He took another glance at the redhead. Matt seemed composed on the outside, but Mello could clearly see the fear in the emerald green eyes.

There was a small hallway made of stone and concrete that was poorly lightened. After a few meters stairs appeared and they were going down.

 _They must've build the hide out under the factory._

After the stairs a hallway with better light showed up. Almost immediately they were led into a big room. One part was pretty cozy with couches and a coffee table. Another part of the room was set up like a gamble corner. One of the few tables was occupied by men playing a game with playing cards. The room seemed to be functioning like a living room.

'Call the Boss and tell him we have the hacker and his pretty blond friend,' the man with the dark and raucous voice commanded.

'Yes, Marcel!' And someone ran off to get "the Boss".

Mello stared at the man, Marcel, and concluded that he was just the leader of the group of men that came to get them. Otherwise he wouldn't call someone else "Boss".

In the meantime the men playing at the table were distracted by their entrance and stopped their game.

'Is the redhead that piece of shit that caused us trouble?'

'Let's show him what we think of him and his hacking…'

'Why the pretty blonde here too? Is she his girlfriend?'

Mello felt his calm state break in an instant and he turned to glare murderously at the one who called him a girl.

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL! ARE YOU BLIND, YOU ASSHOLE!?' he yelled furiously.

The men looked surprised at his outburst, but then started laughing. The fact that he was still handcuffed must've make him look harmless and pathetic.

'Hmm, sounds like pretty boy got some spunk. I like it.'

Mello jerked around to see who was behind the new voice, sounding low and rough. Matt seemed to know the guy because his eyes widened slightly and he gulped nervously.

Marcel nodded respectfully to the new man. 'We've brought you the hacker and the blond just as you asked, Boss.'

'Good.'

 _Ah, so this guy is the real alpha of this gang._

The man had a large build, but wasn't fat either. Just a lot of muscle. He was bald and had dark piercing eyes. He was wearing a clean looking white suit with a black shirt and yellow tie.

Then something the man, Boss, said hit him. _Wait why was there an order to bring me here too? What's the point of it? …. And did he just call me "pretty boy"?!_

Mello caught Matt looking at him and he looked just as confused.

'Why did I specifically need to be brought here? Mello asked. 'How did you even know where we were?'

'The answer is very simple, boy. I let one of my men bump into you so he could place a tracking device on your clothing.'

Mello's eyes widened and he saw it happening before his eyes. That day when they went to the supermarket… someone with sunglasses and a cap on bumped into Matt.

The Boss continued. 'And you're asking why you're here? Well… let's just say you looked interesting enough to make me want to see you up close.' He gave Mello a look that he didn't like at all. 'Guess what? I like what I see so I'm keeping you, pretty boy.'

Mello's eye twitched by the nickname. 'My name is Mello! Not "pretty boy". And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not for keeping. Neither is Matt!'

The man chuckled. 'Nice to meet you. My name's Rod Ross, but you can call me Ross. Also I'm afraid it's not to you if I keep you or not.' He eyed Matt and his eyes turned sharper. 'Same to the annoying little hacker that caused us much trouble… and loss of money.'

'I… It's not my fault I got hired to hack into you systems!' Matt protested.

Matt's protest died away when the man's… Ross eyes almost burned a hole through him and he flinched slightly. Mello took a step towards the redhead so he could hide him partly behind his back. This didn't went unseen by Ross.

'Ah… I see how it is…' Ross turned his gaze to Mello again. 'You want to try and protect him? Well… how about we make a deal?'

Mello frowned and eyed him suspiciously. 'What for deal?'

 _I have a feeling no deal that comes from him is good for us._

Ross grinned. 'Well, I say your friend won't be hurt or worse _if_ you'll be a good boy and do whatever I tell you to do.' He winked and his grin only widened.

 _Nope, not good for us… me at all._

He shot a glance at Matt who almost begged him not to say yes with only his eyes. Though Mello would not like it, it was something he had to do. His task was to protect Matt from harm… and because he wanted to.

Mello sighed and lowered his head. 'Fine, I'll take the deal, but only if Matt's safety is guaranteed!'

'It's a deal then.' His satisfaction clearly to be heard. Some of the men around them complained about the guaranteed safety of the hacker, but they were silenced when their boss growled lowly. 'Does everyone understand what this deal means?' The men mumbled "yes" and kept their mouth shut.

Mello, who was still staring at the ground, heard Ross step forward and a pair of expensive looking shoes came into view. Suddenly a hand grabbed his chin and jerked his head up so he had to face the large man. The dark – a very dark brown Mello saw now – eyes stared longingly into his before glancing just a bit down. To his lips.

A dark expression went over Ross's face and he slowly turned to look at the group that brought them here. 'Why does he have a split lip?'

The men shuffled nervously on the place they were standing and said nothing.

'Marcel, tell me _now_. What happened?' Ross demanded an answer.

'While we broke into their apartment one of my men attacked the hacker,' Marcel answered quickly. 'The blond moved in front of him and got the punch instead. It was an accident.'

'Who?' His eyes moved across the few men standing close to Marcel.

The man hesitated for a moment but gave in to his orders. He pointed at someone. 'John, Boss.'

In a moment Ross had let go of his chin and moved with a few quick paces towards the man named John. The men besides the guy moved away just before Ross punched him straight into the face.

John let out a loud scream and fell down on his knees. His hands covered his nose and blood was beginning to drip on the floor. His nose was most likely broken.

Ross turned around and let his glance go over the rest of the men. 'Does everybody understand what will happen if you would only touch what is mine? I'm the only one who is permitted to touch him. Do I make myself clear?!' Ross roared.

Everyone nodded quickly. 'Yes, Boss!'

'Good.' He looked with disgust at the man sitting on the floor. 'Someone clean him up and the floor.'

Marcel and someone else helped John up from the floor and dragged him out of the room.

'Now then, since that's done I need two other men to guide the hacker Matt to the control room,' Ross said.

Instantly Matt was being pulled away from Mello. He didn't try to fight, knowing is was pointless. 'What are you going to do with him?'

'I'll give him a task to do here,' Ross said, walking closer to Mello again. 'He'll be our little private hacker from now on hence the control room since most computers are located there.'

Ross pointed a finger at Matt. 'And just so you know, the deal with Mello is the same for you. If you do anything suspicious or make a mistake it's gonna be Mello that pays the price.'

Matt gulped and gave a short nod. He could only smile sadly at Mello before he was gone from the living room.

His attention was quickly turned to Ross when the man took a hold of his arm and started to lead him away from the room too.

'Where are we going?' Mello asked although he had already a suspicion where.

'You'll see soon enough.'

A sudden realization reached his thoughts when they walked through the corridor. Everything about him looked human except…

 _My wings… I can't hide my folded wings on my back!_

He gritted his teeth and began to make a plan. If he could stretch it out… get enough time, they would be able to escape without anything traumatic happening.

He hoped.

* * *

 **Just a small question... Would you read a book that's written like how I do? And why?  
Answers much appreciated :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's only a little bit less than 24 hours before we go into the new year (for me at least) so I'd like to wish you all a happy new year in advance! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Matt knew they would've found him eventually. He was already lucky to have escaped his death the first time they were set on killing him, but this time? Matt sighed soundlessly when he was dragged through many corridors again, hands still bound behind him. It was awful enough to be caught by the gang he hacked some time ago, but now he brought someone else in danger too. Someone he actually cared about after many years of what he now recognized as loneliness.  
Mello.

He closed his eyes for a moment; regretting not paying more attention to the security of their apartment. _I'm so stupid! I dragged Mello into this and I don't care it's his job to protect me. I feel it's my job to keep him safe also._

A door opened and Matt was pushed inside the room. His eyes going over his new surroundings and noticed the room had a lot in common with his own "teach cave" back at the apartment. The room was stuffed full with computers. It wasn't a big room to begin with so it only made the room seem much smaller. Two tables stood oblique in the middle of the room instead of neatly against each other. Large monitors were on those tables, one on a table facing the door and the other the opposite way. One wall was almost completely covered in little security monitors, showing multiple rooms, corridors and spots outside the factory. Most light came from all the screens and monitors and a small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling that gave just enough light to be able to read a book.

'Casper,' one of the men holding him said all of the sudden, making Matt flinch. 'We have someone for you.'

At first sight the room seemed empty of any people, but after hearing the name a messy head of dark brown hair appeared above one of the large monitors on the table the farthest away from the door. Curious eyes peeked just above the screen.

'What do I have to do with him?' he, Casper, asked. He sounded bored, but Matt saw in his eyes that he was actually very alert, taking in his person.

'The Boss said he's hacking for us now,' the unknown man answered and he nodded to him. 'He's that rat who managed to hack into our system.'

Casper's eyes widened slightly. 'Ah, the hacker that became famous and hated around here.' He stood up from behind his table and narrowed his eyes. 'How did you manage to get past my firewalls, huh? No one has succeeded in breaking them before.'

Matt didn't know what to say so he shrugged. 'I just did.'

Casper huffed, but let it go. He turned to the two men still holding him. 'If the Boss want him to work here he needs his hands, so remove those handcuffs.'

One of them pulled out a key and started to free him of those awful things around his wrists. They began to hurt after a while.

'Thank you very much, and if you'd be so kind, please leave my space now.'

Both men didn't look all to happy and glared at him, but ended up leaving anyway.

Matt blinked. 'They… listen to you like that?'

'Yeah, if I do as if I ask it friendly they won't bother me too much since I'm not someone that can be missed out here.' Casper walked around the table and stood still in front of Matt. He held out his hand and said bluntly: 'Welcome to your new life here. It's nice to know I won't be the only one stuck here.'

Matt accepted his hand slowly and shook it. 'What do you mean 'stuck here'? Aren't you working for them willingly?'

Casper shook his head and sighed sadly. 'I'm afraid not. The only reason I'm here is because I was stupid taking some pills from those guys and making a huge debt I couldn't pay. It was working for them or I could start digging my own grave.'

'Haven't you tried to escape?'

Casper let out a sharp laugh. 'Escape? Yes, I mean, I could try, but why trying if you know they'll find you and kill you anyway? You'll have to get rid of all of them before you're really free!'

Matt gulped. It wasn't a good sign Casper didn't even try to escape. _How am I supposed to get out here alive with Mello?_

Casper looked at him with pity and patted him on his shoulder. 'You'll get used to it.' He walked back to his table and pulled up another chair. 'Come on and sit with me. I'll show you around the computers and…' Casper grinned,' of course I want to know all about how you ended up here.'

* * *

Before Mello knew it he was thrown onto some king-sized bed with royal blue covers. His adrenaline level shot up and his breathing quickened. Though this was not like the time he kissed Matt, this felt like pure horror.

 _Oh god, oh god, I've seen enough of this to know where this is going and I don't like it AT ALL._ Mello tried to get up and back away from Ross, who was approaching him quickly. _I… I have no idea how to escape from this. What would the High Council of Angels say if this happened against my will? Argh, think Mello think!_

Ross pushed him back on the bed and hovered like a dark shadow above his body. 'You're ready, pretty boy?' he said with a grin.

Mello gulped nervously. 'You do know I'm a guy, right? I may have longer hair than most dudes but-'

'I know,' Ross interrupted him and he gently took one of his blond locks and twirled it around his fingers. 'That's one of your pretty features… it fits you.'

'But-'

'And,' Ross continued, 'I don't care you're a guy. I don't care about gender at all as long as it fits my taste. Yes, I have a few ladies around here to entertain me, but it gets boring…' A dark gleam appeared in his dark eyes. 'I like to have a bit of a change once in a while.'

Ross's face came way too close for Mello liking and he squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head to the side. 'STOP IT!' he shrieked.

To his surprise Ross actually stopped moving and backed away a little. 'Hmm, first time I suppose?'

Mello's eyes widened in surprise. 'M-maybe.'

He laughed as if his answer was amusing. 'How cute! Though I have to say… I have never done this against someone's will… I kinda like my _lovers_ willingly.'

 _Wait… I can use this to give me some time! Just act pitiful!_

He whimpered fearfully and actually managed to squeeze a tear out of his eye. _There you go! I could be an actor with this A+ acting right here!_

'P-please… I don't want t-this. I'm not ready!' he begged, his voice shaking. It wasn't totally acting. No way he wanted any of this that Ross wanted of him!

Ross sighed and backed away fully, sitting on the side of the bed. 'Fine, I'll play the nice guy just for you for now.' His dark eyes burned of desire. 'But remember I won't play that role for long. I will have you eventually. You're _mine_ now,' he growled lowly.

Mello flinched when Ross made another movement, but luckily it was to stand up from the bed and walk to the door of the bedroom.

'I'll give you some time… but if you test my patience for too long know that something could happen to the hacker… your little friend Matt.' He opened the door and gave him one smoldering glance. 'By the way, you can use this room as your own for now. All of my ladies are cared well for.' He winked and then the door closed.

When the door stayed closed after what felt like minutes Mello let himself fall flat on the bed again. The breath he didn't notice he kept in escaped in a shaking sigh. He closed his eyes moved his arms up over his eyes.

'How are we gonna get out of here, Matt?' he mumbled hopelessly.


	14. Chapter 14

**I finally finished this chapter! It feels like ages since the last update.  
But here I present to you: a little bit of romance between Mello and Matt, AND a new character appears ;)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

There was no clock in the bedroom so Mello had no idea for how long he lay there on the bed, covering his eyes with his arms.

As an Angel he'd seen many things like the situation he was in himself now. Rape, murder, threats, all of it. From far away it looked awful enough, but actually experience it… felt horrible.

He took a deep breath and slowly sat upright. If he wasn't kidnapped he would've enjoyed the wealthy look of the bedroom.

His eyes went to the door where Ross disappeared through. _Would it be locked or not?_ There was only one way to find out.

He made his way to the door and tried the door handle. It opened! Mello opened it and peeked around the door. The hallway seemed pretty much abandoned. Though that said nothing, because from his walk into this building he knew there were many hallways like this one.

He was right about the many hallways. Apparently the room given to him wasn't close to rooms being used by the rest of the gang. When he walked further he got some nasty glares pointed at him from some of the guys, but they ignored him mostly. No one spoke to him for a while when he wandered and tried to make a map of the underground building in his head.

'Hey, you!'

Mello turned around when a high pitched girly voice called out to him. Two young women, barely older than girls, walked up to him. Hips swaying with every step and their eyes focused on him. They looked like those stupid girls thinking they owned the world.

Mello raised his eyebrow. 'What?'

'Are you the new one? The one Ross brought in earlier?' The brunette asked. Her voice was slightly husky and lower than the voice he heard before. Mello glanced at the other girl, a blonde, and figured out she was the one that must've spoke first.

'Yeah, I got here earlier…' he said slowly. 'Not willingly though. Why you ask?'

The brunette huffed while the blonde shot him a glare that sparked with… was that jealousy? Anger? _What the hell did I do now?!_

'Not willingly?' she gave a short laugh. 'I don't believe you at all! You just want to take his attention away from us, don't you? Well, it won't work!'

The blonde took a step forward and flipped her hair. 'We are his gorgeous ladies and not some boy is going to steal our privileges. How many of the good stuff did he already give to you?'

 _Good stuff? Are they talking about drugs?_ Mello took another glance and looked past the pretty long hair. Their eyes' pupil was dilated, eye whites slightly red. At first sight they looked slim, but now he could see some of their ribs they just seemed too thin. Both wore skimpy clothing. _Ah, I get it. They're afraid I steal Ross' attention so they get less of whatever the hell they're taking._

'I'm not interested in getting his attention. Please, you'll do me a favor by trying to take it.'

They narrowed their eyes and watched him suspiciously. Mello had the idea the little brains they got would get a short circuit if they thought more deeply. Eventually they decided to not believe his words.

'Yeah, right,' the blonde sneered. 'As if we would fall for your lies! You're just a stupid fag!'

Normally Mello would've gone mad and give them a good punch in the head to wake them up, but somehow the two girls seemed too far gone already. Too messed up to be saved or to change their minds. It was a pity really.

'You look like a chihuahua humping their bosses leg, begging for attention,' he scoffed. They weren't worth his time. Mello ignored their shocked faces and turned around. 'Nice talk, let's not do it again,' he said as he walked away, going further with his exploration of the underground bunker.

* * *

Casper sighed sadly after hearing Matt's story about how he got there. Of course he left the Angel part about Mello out of it.

'I'm sorry to hear all that,' Casper said. 'After years alone of hacking and surviving you finally found someone to love and now this stuff happened.'

'You don't have to be sorry about it,' Matt mumbled. 'It was my fault for not paying enough attention to security.'

Casper shook his head vigorously when he was halfway through his sentence and explained. 'I AM sorry. I'm the one who arranged the following device for Ross. I should've tampered with it.'

'Ross definitely would've punished you if he found out.' He was sure of it. 'You have nothing to be sorry about. We're all in the same boat, trying not to get thrown of off it into the deep.'

'Yeah… probably.' Casper hazel eyes still looked guilty. 'Can't help to feel bad about it though.'

Matt reached for his goggles in reflex, but his hands didn't find them around his neck. He frowned for a moment, thinking where they could be. Normally he had them with himself all the time except for showering or… sleeping. His eyes widened in realization. His goggles were still in his and Mello's apartment on the coffee table next to the couch. He didn't take them with him when he moved to Mello's bedroom that night.

Casper tilted his head. 'What's wrong?' he asked curiously. 'You look kinda horrified.'

He gulped. 'It's nothing. I just… I just remembered I left something at home. I forgot to grab it before those guys took me here.'

It seemed like Casper was going to ask more, but decided to let it be. Matt was grateful for that. Instead the brunet pushed the desk chair off with his legs and rolled over to the wall of security screens, gesturing him to follow.

'Come here, I'll show you the security screens. There are a lot of camera's in all hallways, public rooms, some private rooms and not to forget the factory above us.'

The redhead pushed his chair next to the other and took in all of the screens. Most of the gang members were in the main room, the one they were brought to the first time. Some were busy with walking towards a destination in the hallways and-'

Matt saw a certain blond walking on one of the screen. He seemed to be exploring his new surroundings, blue eyes carefully screening the space around him.

He sighed with relief when Mello appeared to be okay.

Casper tried to find what he saw. 'What did you see?'

'Mello.' Matt pointed at the one where the blond was to be seen on.

His eyes now found the blond too and he nodded. 'You were right about him. He's handsome as fuck.' Casper winked at Matt. 'Good catch.'

Matt hummed. 'Indeed. Pity we're stuck in this place.'

 _Will it be alright for me to see him? I hope so…_

'Say, Casper…'

'Yes, you can go and look for him. I won't stop you,' he answered with a smile. It wasn't a big surprise he already knew what Matt was going to ask.

'Really?'

'Really. I can move freely as long as I'm doing my job and don't try to get away. So will you. Ross has enough confidence that we won't be able to escape anyway.'

Without much more wasting time Matt shot up from his chair and ran out of the room. Just before he threw the door shut behind him, Casper yelled at him which way he had to go.

In only a minute – and surprising himself at the fact he ran all the way without catching his breath – he saw the familiar blond facing him from the other side off the hallway.

'Mello!' he called him.

The blue eyes widened and Mello began running towards him. 'Matt! You're okay!'

Matt opened his arms just in time to catch the running blond and embraced him tightly. It wasn't really possible, but Matt pulled the Angel even closer. After what felt like an eternity they pulled apart just a bit, but kept holding each other.

'Where did you go to?' Mello asked. 'This place is huge!'

'As Ross said, I was brought to the control room. There was already someone, Casper, and he explained to me I have to help him with his job now. Hacking for the gang and keep an eye on security.'

Mello's eyes darkened when he mentioned Casper. 'Casper? You're not supposed to work with one of those gang members, are you? If he does something to you I'll-'

Matt pushed a soft kiss on his lips to shut him up. He shook his head. 'It's not that bad luckily. Casper is just as us. He had no other choice to come here and help or otherwise he would've been killed.'

'So…' Matt eyed him worriedly. 'How did it go with Ross?'

Mello stayed silent for a moment and Matt's concern grew quickly. When he tried to ask again Mello tried the same trick he did to shut him up and went in for a kiss. Matt turned his head to the side. 'Tell me, Mels. Please.'

Mello sighed. 'Nothing really happened. Ross wanted to… well you're smart enough to figure it out yourself, but I managed to stop him. At least for a while or so.'

It hurt him to see the struggle in his ice blue eyes. He believed what Mello said, but it also meant it wouldn't take long before Ross lost his patience and did whatever he wanted.

His hand went up to gentle brush his fingers through the long, blond hair. 'don't worry. We'll figure a way out. There has to be a way.'

'I'm supposed to protect you, you know?' Mello mumbled.

Matt grinned and leaned closer. Lips almost touching. 'I know, but that doesn't mean I can't protect you too. I'll be your guardian human!'

If Mello had a retort to that he ignored it as their lips touched. Matt's hand tightened his grip as the heavenly bliss he felt went through his body like electricity just like the first time when they had kissed. Matt bit softly on Mello's bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. When he got it his tongue slowly entered the other's mouth to explore. Mello softly hummed, clearly enjoying their kiss and trying to copy what Matt did. The Angel may not have much experience on this area, but he learned fast.

While they were busy both of them didn't notice the figure coming out of one the adjoined corridors. Only when a surprised gasp sounded and a stammering excuse they quickly pulled back and broke their kiss.

A woman, not much older than thirty stared with wide brown eyes at the two young men. 'S-sorry. I'll go.' She turned around and paced away.

A faint memory flashed before his eyes. A young woman with warm brown eyes and hair with matching color. The day his life changed for the better and when he got his goggles from…

'Wait!' he yelled after her. Mello frowned at him with a questioning glance.

The familiar woman stopped and looked back at him. They stood there watching each other without saying a word until the woman's eyes widened with recognition.

'It can't be…' she whispered. 'Are you…?'


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah, I know the cliffhanger last chapter was horrible (still it was needed 'cause I felt the chapter had to end at that point), but look! I managed to write the next chapter within a week :D  
**

 **Enjoy the new chapter~**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Matt nodded. 'Yeah… do you remember me after all those years?'

The woman was turned around fully now and began to slowly walk back towards Matt and Mello. The expression on her face and in her eyes still showing clear amazement. 'Of course I remember,' she said. 'It's been… sixteen years, right? You're all grown up now instead of the little boy you was back then.'

Mello gasped in surprise. 'Oh, now I get it! Matt, is she the woman who saved you from drowning when you were young? You told me that day in the park…'

'She is,' Matt confirmed and he smiled, happy that he actually managed to meet her again. Even though fifteen years went by, it's better late than never. His eyes met the same warm brown eyes of the woman that told him it was going to be okay.

His smile froze and slowly melted from his face when he began to notice other facts. Her eyes looked joyful when they saw him, but there was a certain hardness behind her gaze. Barely visible, but still to be seen, lines adorned the skin beside her eyes. Of course he wasn't the only one to have aged fifteen years. She must've been in her thirties now, no longer a _young_ woman. She was a full adult who looked like too much troubles had come her way already.

'Matt, wasn't it?' she asked. Not knowing what just played inside his head. 'I know your name, but I don't think I ever properly introduced myself before. I'm Amanda.'

She curiously glanced at Mello and the blond said: 'I'm Mello and… uhm… you can probably figure out what I am to Matt yourself since you… well you know.'

She chuckled. 'Yes, I can guess that myself.'

'Amanda,' Matt said seriously. _I finally know her name. '_ I'm glad to have met you again, but it isn't a really good place to meet. Can I ask what you're doing here?'

Amanda sighed and cast down her eyes to look at the floor. 'Survive,' she said softly.

'What?' Matt frowned in confusion.

'I meant I'm here to survive.'

'But what do you exactly mean with survive-'

She suddenly raised her head and her eyes darkened. 'Life isn't fair to everyone as you must've already figured out when you were younger.' Her voice had taken a sharper tone. 'Back then I was just nineteen and I had to take care of myself for years before that. I had to take on the most disgusting and tiring jobs to be able to feed myself, pay for a roof above my head and buy clothes.'

She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them they had the warm brown color again and her expression softened while looking at Matt again who was stunned by her words. Mello stood shocked on the side all the while watching them like it was a tennis game.

Amanda took a step forward and gently took Matt's hand's in her own. It didn't feel romantic at all, just… motherly. Matt didn't know that feeling very well, but if he had to name it, it was just that.

'Matt… I really, _really_ wanted to take you in and help you after I saved you, but… how could I try and help you if I could barely help myself?'

Matt squeezed reassuringly her hands. 'I don't blame you for your choice. It was a wise thing to do.' He smiled. 'Although I'm in trouble now, I did grow up well.'

She smiled back and asked: 'Do you really want to know what happened after we separated?'

Matt nodded.

Amanda let go of Matt's hands and turned her head left and right to look suspiciously around. 'We still have to be cautious. Let's go to my room, there are no cameras in there.'

'I'll go further with exploring this underground hallway system,' Mello said. He clearly wanted to give them some privacy to talk.

Matt smiled at him and mouthed a silent thank you. Mello winked at him and smiled back.

A giggle broke their silent conversation. 'You two look so cute together,' Amanda chuckled.

Mello looked perplexed and Matt laughed. 'I've never been this way,' Mello muttered. 'That redhead put a spell on me, I just know it.'

'I just bring out your sweet side, Mels,' Matt laughed.

After saying their goodbyes, they part ways. Amanda brought Matt to a small room with a single bed, closet and desk. Since Matt had no idea what Amanda did here, he was happy to know she had her own room that wasn't all too bad if you considered the circumstances.

Amanda sat down on her bed and patted on the space next to her. 'Sit down, or take the chair by the desk if you want.'

Matt choose to sit beside her and sat down. 'I still have those swim goggles you gave me back then,' he confessed. 'I always keep them with me… but I had to leave them behind when they kidnapped us.'

She looked at him in wonder. 'You still carry them with you? I hadn't thought they would've mean that much to you.'

Matt raised an eyebrow. 'Are you kidding me? Those goggles are the sign that there are still good people on this planet. They've given me strength to go on with my life.'

'I'm not sure if I'm such a good person…' Amanda sighed.

This time Matt took one of her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye. 'I know you are. No matter what happened, you've probably done it to stay alive.'

'Yes… I did, but it doesn't mean I'm proud of it.'

'Please, tell me what happened,' he pleaded.

Amanda nodded and slowly began to talk softly. 'As you know I had to work hard to keep living. There came a day where I had no job and couldn't find another one quickly. I was so hungry and bills kept piling up and therefore I said yes to what lead me here eventually.'

Her hair, that reached to just over her shoulders, hid her face when she looked down again. Matt squeezed her hand lightly to let her know he was there, listening.

 _I can guess how it goes now... She has a heart of gold to jump into the water to save someone she doesn't know and deserves to be loved… and still her life somehow ended up like this._

'A man came to me when I was in the city, looking for a job. The man told me to call him Ross. He said I was too beautiful to walk outside all day, begging for someone to give me work. He said he wanted me to stay with him… that he'd care for me.' Tears appeared in Amanda's eyes. 'Of course I wasn't stupid so I knew what he wanted from me, but I was so hungry by then that I didn't care anymore. I took his offer and later I learned Ross wasn't a normal man… he was a leader of a gang. A powerful and dangerous drug baron. I-I wanted to get out, but he said he wouldn't accept that. It was staying with him or he would chase and kill me since I knew too much.'

Tears were now flowing down her cheeks and falling of her face. 'I'm here for such long time… I know I'm getting older every day and Ross already has lots of other girls to entertain himself with. Girls at least ten years younger than me. I'm afraid he'll just get rid of me when I reach my mid-thirties or forties. I don't want to die after all I've been through!'

Matt pulled the crying and distressed woman into a hug and held her while she was crying her eyes out and wetting his shirt. He thought about Mello, Casper, Amanda, and all what they had to endure because of Ross.

 _I only have more reasons to get us out of here alive. Now more than ever._

* * *

 **Not saying this story is finished soon, but... for my next fanfic... what would you like to read about? Mello, Matt, L, Light, Near, Beyond, OC, werewolf theme, vampire theme, other things... Just me being curious :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It took two days of waiting and just more waiting before Ross turned his attention to Mello again. In those two days all he could do was sitting in his room, hanging out with Matt and Casper in the control room – Casper seemed to be a good guy – and trying not to go crazy of boredom.

But he would take even more of that boring time if he could stay away from Ross.

When the door swung open of his bedroom he first thought it would be Matt… but when Ross stood grinning in the doorway he leaped from the bed, not wanting a repeat of last time.

Ross chuckled, clearly amused at his shown fear. 'No, no, that's not why I'm here, pretty boy.'

Mello's brow twitched in irritation at the pet name, but kept his mouth shut. _As if that asshole actually will listen to what I say!_

'I'm here to ask if you would accompany me in the main room,' Ross said. 'My men and I are going to play a few games of cards.'

'Well…' Mello began, trying to find a way to politely decline the offer.

Ross's dark eyes narrowed slightly, although he kept a friendly looking smile on his face. 'And I must say it's not exactly an option for you to say anything else but _yes_.'

Mello stood still watching those evil eyes of the man in the doorway. He sighed in defeat. It was very clear the question was actually an order, but you can always try.

 _Better to give in as much as possible to keep him happy._

'… Well, I'd like to go then.'

* * *

'Argh, I hate this so much! I can't stand to watch it!' his hand went to his neck, wanting to pull his goggles over his eyes in a reflex, but only remembering they weren't here.

Casper sat next to him, watching the security cameras. 'Then why do you keep watching?'

Matt turned to Casper for a second with a look full of unbelieve before fixing his eyes to the screens again. 'Of course, I have to watch no matter what! Mello's thrown into… into… _this_!'

On the few screens showing the main room, Mello was surrounded with lots of men of the gang. Of course the game of cards didn't happen without a lot of drinks, both beer and something looking like whiskey. As if that wasn't worse enough the poor blond was forced to sit on Ross's lap. He wasn't allowed to play, but had to sit still and endure the many times Ross stroked his hair as if he was his own personal cat. Matt couldn't hear the whispers when Ross said something quietly in Mello's ear, but it couldn't be good things seeing the reactions he couldn't hide behind a mask.

Casper hummed. 'I agree with you. It would be worse to not watch. If something happens with him you'll know.' He frowned slightly, his hazel eyes stood worried. 'But what will you do if something happens? You can't just barge in there.'

Matt shrugged. 'Technically I could barge in there…'

'And get out of the room alive?'

'…. Probably not.'

Matt focused on the screens again and couldn't help a small growl escaping his throat. 'That bastard is feeding him one of those strong alcoholic drinks right now?!'

* * *

As if sitting on Ross's lap, surrounded by tipsy men with weapons reeking from all the alcohol, now that strong smelling drink was pushed under his own nose.

He scrunched up his nose in disgust and raised his hand to gently push it away.

'No, no, no,' Ross said. 'It's not polite to decline when a drink is offered.'

'I don't think I'll like- UGH'

Ross saw his chance when Mello opened his mouth and pushed the glass to his lips, toppling it over and spilling the drink inside his mouth. Mello squeezed his eyes shut when the bitter substance hit his tongue and swallowed quickly, only regretting it more.

He coughed when it slid down his throat, burning its way down.

 _This is what humans drink for fun?! If you'd see them drink it from afar you'd say it's delicious, but it tastes like poison!_

The men playing cards at the same table as Ross laughed at his reaction.

'Aww, little blond one doesn't know what a good drink tastes like!'

'Tss, if he's really a man he wouldn't cough, the weakling.

Ross chuckled as if Mello was a puppy that sneezed. 'Luckily I'm here to teach him how to drink properly.' He filled the glass again and put it against his lips. 'Try drinking, but this time don't try to cough it up.'

Mello took a deep breath and did what was told. This time it still tasted awful and his throat burned, but he managed to keep his cool and did not cough.

Ross nodded approvingly. 'Fast learner I see.'

He growled lowly in responds, before gritting his teeth together and hope no one noticed. But he wasn't that luckily lately.

A hand slowly grabbed his hair and pulled his hair harshly. Mello was forced to look up into the dark eyes of the man he'd began to hate with a passion.

 _Hell would be too good for you._

'Hey, Boss, I think you need the pup to learn some more lessons about manners,' a voice said close by.

In the corner of his eye Mello saw Marcel sitting at a table next to theirs. He was drinking a beer and sat with the rest of his team. The one that kidnapped them. The look one of the men gave him didn't escape the blond. John, the angry one that punched him instead of Matt, had a bandage across his nose. Ross had hit him real hard.

'Hmm,' Ross hummed. 'I will eventually…' He pulled onto his hair and he came closer with his face to his own. Lips went to his ear and whispered: 'Are you still not ready? Because my patience is starting to run out… I'm not gonna play the nice guy much longer… just so you know.'

Then the grip on his hair was gone and he was pushed onto the cold floor. 'You can go for now,' Ross said while he poured himself another drink. 'You're annoying me.'

Mello quickly stood and staggered a little bit when his head spun and his eyes lost focus for a moment. When his legs stopped feeling like jelly he didn't turn around and made his way out of that room.

 _Dang… how strong was that stuff?_ He blinked the fuzziness away and tried to walk through the many hallways to get to his bedroom. _I'm not used to drink it, that's probably why…_

When he finally reached his room he sighed in relief. He opened the door, slammed it shut behind him, and flopped down on the large bed.

He groaned tiredly and closed his eyes.

 _I'll look for Matt later… first I'm taking a well-deserved nap._

* * *

Matt could finally take his eyes off the screens and take a deep breathe. Mello was safe for now and away from Ross. He was slightly worried about him when the blond staggered through the hallways, the drinks were too much for him. It was most likely the first time he drank such thing.  
There were no cameras in Mello's room, but Matt guessed he had crashed down on the bed to sleep it off.

'Matt!' Casper said distressed. 'Look!'

He turned his eyes on the screens again and another stumbling figure made his way in the direction of Mello's room.

His eyes widened in alarm. 'Isn't that…' He stood up from his chair without remembering standing up.

'It's John,' Casper finished. 'If I heard the rumors right he has especially vengefulness against Mello, isn't it? His nose got badly bruised because Ross punched him.'

John managed to get to the door of Mello's room and went in the room… and there were no cameras to watch what was happening.

Matt rushed through the control room, knocking down a chair in the process. 'I'm going!'

'Matt!' Casper yelled. 'What are you going to do?!'

Matt cast one glance back at the brunet. His eyes burning with emotions he couldn't describe himself.

'I'm going to save the one I love.'

And he was running.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The moment Mello's eyes closed his mind drifted away into a dreamless sleep. Drifting away in an unconscious state, not remembering the awful happenings of that evening.

So when someone opened the door, making almost no sound, Mello had no idea while deeply asleep.

His eyes fluttered sleepily when he felt the bed move as if someone else went on it. 'Matt?' he mumbled. 'Let me sleep… I'm tired.'

A dark chuckle was the response he got and Mello instantly heard that it wasn't Matt. He opened his eyes fully and turned around to face the person that had come into his room, only to be slapped right in the face. Hard.

'AAH!' he cried. His hand went up to his cheek that stung from the impact. 'Who are y-'

A large hand closed around his throat and tightened uncomfortably. Mello tried to pry away the hand, but he only got hit again. This time a fist punched him painfully in the stomach and the breath he still held flew out of his lungs. Tears formed in his eyes from the pain as he gasped for air.

'You don't remember me, you mean? Take a closer look!'

Mello blinked away the tears that blurred his vision. The figure hovering over him came into view and his eyes widened in shock and recognition.

 _It's John!_ If he didn't remember the man, although he did, the bandage across his nose did it.

'I think Ross let you and that hacker go way to easy…' John growled lowly. 'You two are the reason my best pal and even his whole team died.'

Mello's vision slowly began to turn blurry again, but this time tears weren't the reason. He was still gasping for air that didn't fill his lungs enough to work as the furious man's hand was choking him slowly.

John drew closer. 'I don't know how you managed to kill them all at the same time, but I do know I'll sent you straight to hell for what you did!'

 _Ha… straight to hell… if only he knew. Wait, if I die what will happen with me? Do I turn up in Heaven again? Ugh, why haven't I never heard about this sort of things?!_

Mello gathered his strength before it was gone completely like his breath and kicked hard with his leg. John yelped in surprise and lost his balance. He tumbled from the bed to the floor and groaned when he hit it with a loud thump.

He coughed hoarsely and gasped for fresh air. Not waiting until John recovered, Mello jumped off the bed and ran for the door. He did not reach it as a leg moved in the way and made him trip.

Mello cursed loudly and hoped no Angel of the High Council would ever hear him.

'You're not going anywhere, you little rat,' John hissed angrily. He grabbed Mello's ankle to keep him from running.

He tried to kick his leg free, but John had a good hold onto it. Knowing it wouldn't be good to sit on the floor, Mello tried to stand up. His legs wobbled, still slightly under the influence by the alcohol, but he stood. Too bad it gave John enough time to get up too.

 _His eyes are hazy and he isn't standing on his legs all too well… just like me._ Mello observed the man that had obviously let go of all rules including his safety. He had _way_ too much drinks.

Before he knew it another fist was raised and swung to his face. Mello raised his arms just in time to fend off the attack. He couldn't help but cringe at the pain when the fist hit his arm full force.

The door slammed open and a certain redhead burst into the room with a yell that sounded something like a war cry.

'Matt!' he exclaimed. 'How did you know… ah, the cameras, of course.'

Matt tackled the surprised John to the ground and gave him a good punch in the face. The already bruised nose made it only more painful.

'Son of a-'

Matt punched him again. 'Don't you dare try to hurt Mello or you'll have to go through me first!'

Mello couldn't help but smile at Matt's words.

Running footsteps came closer and Casper appeared in the doorway. He quickly observed the situation and came to a conclusion Matt needed some help with John.

John was cursing enough to fill up a new dictionary and struggled like his life depended on it. Matt may be brave enough to do a surprise attack, but the hacker wasn't used to long-lasting exercise.

Casper helped Matt holding the crazy man down. 'Calm down, John! This will only get you in trouble!'

John glared at the brunet and spit in his face. Casper yelped and was distracted enough to lower his defense. John saw his chance and kneed him in the stomach.

'You're scum just like those two! Why would I listen to you?!'

Mello went to Casper's side, who was hugging his stomach, and asked worriedly if he was okay.

Casper let out a shaky laugh. 'Yeah, it just hurts a lot. It'll get better.'

'What the hell is going on here?' a loud voice boomed through the room.

Mello's eyes widened and turned to see Ross walking in the room with some of his men.

'I could hear all the noise from miles away!' Ross stood still and his dark eyes glanced over Matt who was struggling to keep John still, to Casper hugging his stomach, to Mello with bruising beginning to from on his neck crouching down next to the brunet, and back again to John.

His eyes narrowed and darkened when he realized what happened.

'Mello, did he attack you?' he asked.

He nodded silently.

Ross was in a few steps by John and he grabbed his chin to force him to look into the furious dark eyes. 'Did you touch what is mine even though I clearly said I'm the only one permitted to touch him?' he said lowly.

John just stared at Ross and said nothing.

He let go of the chin and in a second a fist was raised and Ross punched John's light out with one blow. The drunken man went limp and Matt released his hold, causing John to fall on the floor.

Ross turned to the few men behind him. 'Get the idiot, throw him in an empty room and lock the door,' he commanded. 'I'll solve things later with him.'

And so, without much hesitation, John was carried out of the room.

Mello took a deep breath. Relieved it was over, but it was wishful thinking. Ross focused his attention on Casper and the young man watched anxiously in the dark eyes now turned to him.

'Casper…' he said threatening. Before the poor guy could blink a hand slapped across his face. The impact made him lose his balance and fall to the side. Ross pulled his head up harshly by the brown locks. 'Don't cross the line, boy… and don't interfere with things that doesn't concern you. You know your tasks and if you keep failing like when Matt managed to hack into our computers… you can say goodbye to your precious dope.'

Ross let go of his hair and it fell back in an even more messed up state than it normally was. Ross left the room without turning back, leaving the three on their own.

The silence that fell over the room was heavy until a soft sob broke it. Casper had his eyes squeezed shut in internal agony. Tears were streaming down his face.

Mello and Matt had the same idea as they threw their arms around the sobbing young man and tried to comfort him.

'Dope?' Matt asked eventually. 'He's got you tied down here with heroin?'

Casper nodded. 'Yes,' he whispered. 'I want to stop so bad and escape this hell hole, but I _can't_ … I don't know _how_.'

Mello exchanged glances with Matt that said enough.

 _We're going to make a plan to escape this hell hole once and for all._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _Okay… we have some kind of freedom to move around as long as we don't go up out of the basement…_

Matt sighed and leaned back in his seat, rubbing his tired eyes. It was one of those rare moments he was alone in the control room.

 _We could just try and run for it… but then again Ross will notice and send his men after us. We'll never be able to take a break._

He ran his hands through his red hair and groaned in frustration.

 _There's only one way, just like Casper once said. We need to take out all of the gang before we can be really free._

'How are we supposed to get rid of all those men without endangering ourselves too much? It's impossible…' he muttered quietly to himself.

'Nothing is impossible if you ask me,' a dark, low, disembodied voice sounded from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

Matt almost lost his balance, but regained it just on time to not fall off his seat. He frantically turned his head to look around the room, but the door was still closed and no one was to be seen. It didn't sound like it was from one of the computers either.

The same voice was heard again when it laughed in a slightly hysterical tone. 'Oh, that reaction! I was hoping for something like that!'

Matt narrowed his eyes and tried to hide his shocked state. _It must be someone who can hide and choose who sees him just like Mello can. Is he an Angel too? He sounds kinda crazy…_

'Who are you?' Matt stood up from his seat and slowly glanced at every corner in the small, half dark room. 'Are you an Angel?'

'KYHAHAHA, that's a good one! An Angel! Me!'

Matt flinched at the creepy laugh. 'Show yourself!'

He caught a movement in the corner of his eyes and his mouth fell open in surprise as a shadow, that a turned on computer screen casted, began to move on his own. It got up from the floor in a dark mist and slowly formed the outline of a human. The mist disappeared and left a person behind.

A young man with messy dark hair, simple dark clothes, and skin tone almost as white as paper stared at him with an amused, but intense, gaze. The bright red eyes smoldered and stood out next to his dark hair and light tinted skin.

Apparently he had taken too long with taking in the new person as the red eyed man actually winked at him and made a pirouette.

'You like what you see?'

 _Yes, possibly crazy and unstable._

'What are you?'

The strange person huffed as if offended. ' _What_ am I? You asked more politely the first time…'

'Don't play games with me! _Who_ are you?' Matt said strongly.

'Too bad for you, because I like to play games… There aren't much people to play with here.' The red eyes focused on him without blinking. 'But I'll be nice for once. I am called Beyond, and no I'm certainly _not_ an Angel like your blond little friend.'

Matt frowned. 'You're not an Angel… does that mean you're the opposite of an Angel? A Demon?'

'Bingo!' Beyond confirmed. 'Angels are made of light and Demons are made out of darkness… such as shadows as you saw earlier.'

 _Mello hasn't told me about Demons before, but I don't think they are normally seen as kindhearted. I should be careful._

'And what exactly are you doing here?' Matt asked.

'Hmm… good question! The answer is simple though. I love jam.'

Matt stood still and watched the Demon dumbfounded. 'Jam?'

 _Did he come here for the factory that makes jam to hide the actual business of ross?_

'Yes, jam! Strawberry jam!' Beyond licked his lips. 'Delicious strawberry jam and tons of it makes me come here often. Of course it's fun to hang out here too and see what those guys are up to… did you and the blond Angel get into trouble?' He smiled devilishly. 'Oooh, no wait! I get it! The blond is a Guardian Angel and _you_ are the human he is supposed to protect, isn't it?'

Matt nodded slowly. 'Yes… I got into… trouble… with this gang and Mello decided to stay by my side and got kidnapped too.'

'He's called Mello? … Never heard about him before… maybe I'll pay him a visit later,' Beyond said.

Matt opened his mouth to say he shouldn't bother Mello, but Beyond surprised him by closing the distance between them. In a few steps Beyond was suddenly less than half a meter away and the bright eyes seemed even creepier up close.

He gulped, but managed not to flinch when the Demon smirked. Red eyes focused without blinking on him.

'Did you know Demons have a way of protecting too, little redhead?' He cocked his head a bit and kept staring. 'I heard you wanted to get rid of all men here in the gang so you and your friends can escape, right? What if I could make you a deal… a deal that'll kill all of those men so you and whoever you want can go away from this place.'

'A deal?' Matt watched the Demon nod his head and his lips curled upwards in an expectant smile. Matt didn't trust that smile at all. 'What's the catch?'

'Ooh, nothing too big if you ask me. I'll free all of your friends if… you give me your life in five years.'

Matt's eyes widened. 'My _life_?!'

Beyond shrugged. 'Well technically your soul, but since you'll die when I take it, it's your life too.' He took one step forward and Matt stood now what he found way too close by the Demon. 'So? Do you take the deal, save everyone and still have a few years to enjoy?'

 _It would be a way for everyone to escape without endangering themselves… but I only have five years left after it? I won't be able to see Mello anymore after just five years…_ Matt sighed and closed his eyes. _Mello… maybe he's an Angel that doesn't follow all the rules perfectly, but selling your soul to a Demon is taking it too far. He'll never approve of it._

He opened his eyes again and stared right back into the red ones. 'No, I'm not taking the deal. I have more to live for than only five years.'

The red eyes narrowed and the smile washed off his face. 'What? You say you have more to live for? You have no life if they kill you here! There's no way you'll get out without help.'

'Oh, really?' Matt said skeptical. We'll see. There must be a way and if there isn't we make one!'

Beyond stayed silent and stared at him for a while. Then he took a step back and said: 'Okay then, if you think so, I'll just see as you said.' He took another step back and dark mist started to form around his body as if it was eating his human form away. 'Just know the offer stays. You can always call me and make the deal.'

'I doubt I will.'

'I wonder…' Beyond mumbled. The mist darkened his body completely and a few moments later the Demon vanished in one of the shadows in the room.

* * *

 **Where light is, is darkness... as light always casts a shadow on the other side.  
 _(I'm being poetic since I follow poetry classes now this semester, I can't help it)_**

 **So Beyond the Demon has entered the story :) I hope you guys like it~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It took him a lot of time, but after a lot of thinking, Mello finally got a plan.

He sighed happily and plopped down on the bed in his room. It certainly wasn't the time for him to think it was already over and everything would be alright. First everything must be discussed with the others and preparations must be started. This without everyone noticing what they were trying to do.

His exploration through the many hallways had set him thinking. They were technically under the ground… so what would happen if certain points that kept the whole underground construction steady would collapse?

Casper will be able to build a few bombs strong enough to break away those steady points. Ross had the guy make that follow device to find him and Matt, so he would be smart enough to figure out how to make a bomb out of the things he has here. Besides that, Matt could help too.  
The first bomb has to go off the farthest away from the only door that led to the underground hiding place. The gang would go to watch what happened and while they were busy, Mello and the others could run towards the door. On their way a few other bombs had to be placed on the weak points and explode after they were at a safe distance. Ross and his gang would be buried alive or stuck under the ground with no way to get out.

Not the best plan, but it's something.

 _I'll have to inform Matt and Casper about the plan as soon as possible. Amanda too since she'll escape with us._

Mello jumped off the bed and rushed to the door, in a hurry to go and tell Matt. He opened the door and–  
–bumped straight into a large chest.

He looked up and stood eye in eye with Ross' grinning face.

'Now, now… where are you going to in such a hurry?'

Since the door was barricaded by the big body of Ross, Mello quickly took a step back into the room to create some space between them.

'I– I was going to get something to drink. I'm very thirsty, so if you'd excuse me…' he tried making an excuse.

Ross was already shaking his head before he was finished. 'No, something tells me you're lying…' he entered the room causing Mello to take a step back again and closed the door behind him. '… but I'll let it slide.'

Mello inwardly sighed of relieve.

'I'm here to tell you that the patience you tested for a while now is gone.'

His short moment of relieve faltered and faded. _No… we're so close to escaping this place!_

Ross closed in on him and grabbed him tightly by the shoulders, slowly pushing him farther backwards towards the bed. It wasn't until his back hit the soft blankets when his brain started to kick in again. Ross ugly face moved closer and closer to his own and in panic he turned his head to the side and started coughing as if his throat was as dry as the Sahara.

'My throat feels too rough. I'm not feeling so well… Can't I go and get something to drink?' Mello tried again.

Ross narrowed his dark eyes and glared at him. 'Hmm… okay.'

His eyes widened in surprise. That went way to easy.

'I… I can go now?'

The large build man got up and shook his head. 'Oh no, you're not going anywhere… I'll get something for your throat. Just wait here,' Ross smirked.

'But I-' before Mello could finish speaking Ross was already out of the room and the door closed behind him. The blond sat upright on the bed for a moment, but his head jerked up at the sound of a click. As if the only door to go out was locked.

He jumped of the bed and rushed to the door, trying the door handle, but the door stayed shut.

 _I can't get out of here… I don't trust that smirk on his face for a minute. What is his plan? Is he really only getting a drink for me?_

Mello sat down at the edge of the bed again while a bunch of thoughts flew through his mind. Each and every one of them getting him more stressed than the other. There wasn't a clock in the room, so while the minutes went by it felt like an eternity. Mello almost hoped Ross wouldn't return, but that was too much to hope for.

The clicking sound of a lock being opened made Mello jump and his train of thoughts halted. The door opened in Ross came into sight… with a glass of something that looked like orange juice.

The man held out the glass to Mello. 'Take it.'

Mello blinked, and slowly reached out to take the glass. There was so much to be suspicious about… although it looked normal it was still Ross who got it for him. He carefully put the glass under his nose and smelled it. It really was orange juice!

'If you're not going to drink it now we'll just begin what we started earlier…' Ross threatened.

He gulped nervously. There was no other choice then drinking it. He put the glass against his lips and drank, tasting the substance on his tongue. The sour taste of fresh orange juice hit him. There was no weird taste at all.

 _Maybe he really just got me a drink? Something doesn't feel quite right though…_

When the last drop was gone, Ross took the glass out of his hands. The smirk on the guys face had returned while he watched Mello drink.

'Good boy… now I'll go and put this glass away and wait for a bit before I come back.'

Mello frowned at the strange way Ross was acting. Not that he minded Ross leaving him alone, but there was a puzzle piece missing in this all.

Ross turned around just before closing the door behind him and shot the blond an amused glance. 'I suspect you to have no problem with my wishes at all when I return… see you soon, my pretty boy.'

 _I'd have no problem? Well we'll see how that–_

'Ugh…'

A wave of dizziness hit him like a brick and his legs began to shake under his weight. With effort he managed to walk, with legs feeling more like jelly every second that past, the two steps to flop down on the bed.

He groaned at the nasty feel of his head spinning and his limbs growing numb.

 _I knew something was wrong… There was something in that drink! I couldn't taste it because the orange juice dominated whatever drug was put in there!_

Even if he refused to drink, it would've gotten him into trouble with Ross. But now… now he'd be too drugged to even fight the large-build man.

 _I-I need to… get to… Matt… and…_

His brain staggered to finish his thoughts and he shook his head to clear the fog that began to cloud his mind.

 _Legs won't… work… door prob… probably locked…_

Some part of Mello, deeply buried in a part of his brain that wasn't yet affected by the unknown drug, was starting to panic.

'M-Matt…'

There were no cameras in his room what made it impossible for Matt to see what was going on.

 _Somebody…_

Even if Matt or Casper saw Ross coming and leaving his room, they wouldn't know what was happening.

'Help… m…'


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm very happy with this chapter~ Even though I write it myself I couldn't help but stop typing sometimes to fangirl :D  
Couldn't stop writing either... it's already 2AM so I'm finally going to sleep now.**

 **Review~ I'm curious about your thoughts :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

'Matt?'

The redhead, and Casper, looked up from their computer screen. Amanda peeked around the slightly opened door.

'Yeah?' Matt replied. Only then he noticed a concerned frown adorned her face, making light wrinkles on her forehead. 'Is there something wrong?'

She came hesitantly into the half dark room. 'Well… I don't know if it's right to tell you since I'm uncertain if it's really something, but…'

'Spit it out, Amanda,' Casper said. 'You can tell us everything, don't worry.'

She smiled softly. 'Thank you. What I wanted to say is that I saw Ross doing something weird in the kitchen… he was pouring a glass of orange juice, but after that he put some white powder in it. He had this smirk, that I don't trust for as far as I can throw him, on his face.'

'White powder? He drugged a drink?' Casper asked. 'But who…'

Matt gasped as it hit him why Amanda seemed so concerned about. All of them were here… except Mello. 'When did you see him pouring that drink?' he asked, quickly moving to the wall of security screens.

'Just now. I came here immediately after.'

Matt pushed some buttons on the keyboard and he was just in time to see Ross entering Mello's room… with a glass of something looking like orange juice.

'Well, that's not good… not good at all,' Casper mumbled.

There was no way to know what was happening in that room from where he was now. He bit his lip nervously while staring intensely at the screen as if he could see through the closed door.

Amanda came to stand right behind him to watch over his shoulder at the one screen that he was focused on. 'Aren't we supposed to do something?'

Casper shook his head. 'Ross is still in there. He wasn't directly involved last time with John, but I'm certain he'll be pissed if we mess up his little plan with Mello.'

'But we can't let him have his way with the poor guy!' Amanda exclaimed indignantly.

'Then what do we do? I don't like it either, but I don't like the idea of being written off as dead meat after saving him for only a moment!'

'This is exactly the reason why you are still stuck here! You don't have the balls to try!'

Casper opened his mouth to make a cutting retort, but closed it again. His head lowered, the messy brown locks hid his eyes. 'I know…'

'Could you two just shut up for a minute and focus?!' Matt snapped. 'Ross just came out of the room alone!'

Three pairs of eyes watched Ross locking the door and walk away down the hallway… with an empty glass in his hand.

'The glass is empty,' Amanda noticed. 'Maybe Ross went away, because the white powder takes some time to fully work?'

Matt took a deep breath and stepped away from the wall of security screens.

'Matt, what are you going to do?' Casper asked warily.

The redhead turned to his two new friends. 'Nothing you'll have to help me with. Just try to stay out of it and no harm will come to you two.'

He turned around and paced through the room on his way to Mello.

 _Just wait a little bit more, Mels… I'm coming for you._

'Matt, wait! You forget something important!' Casper shouted.

The brunet almost flew across the room and threw a plastic box upside down, its contents rolling over the floor. He picked up an object and quickly returned to Matt.

Casper handed him a screwdriver. When Matt gave him a confused look Casper said: 'For opening the lock on Mello's door. Otherwise you won't get in easily without making a lot of noise.'

Amanda nodded approvingly at the young man. 'That's the spirit.'

Matt smiled at him and patted his shoulder. 'Thanks, bud.'

He put the screwdriver in the back pocket of his jeans and finally ran out of the control room, leaving his worried friends behind. It was his job to protect Mello. Even if the Angel was send to protect him, didn't mean he couldn't do the same for the blond.

He couldn't be happier with Casper when the door was indeed locked when he arrived. The lock was a simple one, but with the screwdriver it would be easy to open. Matt crouched to see what he was doing and stuck the screwdriver into the lock in the door. After some fumbling and rising nerves because Ross could return any minute, he heard a click.

'Mello?' Matt whispered as he peeked around the door into the room.

At first there was no reply, and when he searched the room better he saw Mello lying flat on the huge bed.

 _Is he unconscious?_

Just when he made his way to Mello's side, the blond groaned quietly. Matt let go of the breath he didn't even noticed he was holding. Mello was still awake and there seemed to be no physical damage.

He gently placed his hand on Mello's back and rubbed caringly, feeling the folded wings twitch under his shirt. 'Mels, can you move? We need to take you somewhere else for the moment being. You're not secure here while under influence.'

It took another few seconds before there was movement again from him. Mello managed to turn his head to the side and blinked before his eyes focused on Matt. Then a loopy smile spread across his lips and Matt knew that whatever the white powder was, it was definitely working.

'Maaattie! I was just going to look for you, but that big, bald, scary man refused to let me go. Ya know I got a plan that will blow this whole stupid place into nowhere nice!'

Mello sounded like he was drunk, talking with slurred speech. Also, Matt knew Mello would never refer to Ross as "that big, bald, scary man" when his brain was working at full potential.

He scooped up the rambling blond into his arms and lifted the surprisingly light-weighted Angel. Though the situation was serious and they had to get away from that room fast, Matt couldn't help but laugh at how Mello happily went "wheeeh!" when he got lifted from the bed.

'I know drugs are bad, but you're really adorable like this.'

'Whaddaya mean? I'm always adorable!'

Matt shook his head at the blond and prayed he wouldn't remember this later.

… _or I can help him remember and never live this down._

Already on his way, leaving the bedroom behind, Matt considered the fact he hadn't thought of a place to hide. The control room was out of options. There were many rooms, but many were locked, already used or too easy to be found out. Even if he didn't come out of the control room often, he could research the underground's build with help of the security screens.

 _They may be huge in the drugs industry, but they are far from smart for letting us have so much freedom to roam around._

It wasn't busy in the hallways, which Matt was thankful for, but he had to hide once or twice when people walked by, their slightly echoing footsteps giving away that there were others nearing.

Eventually he ended up in the large kitchen. There were the kitchen cabinets, but they were too small for both of them. Matt didn't dare to leave Mello alone his current state.

Then something caught his eye. In the kitchen, almost hidden next to a large cabinet that casted a shadow on the spot, was a door. Knowing Ross could find out about Mello having escaped, he knew it was their only option.  
Matt managed to open the door with Mello still in his arms and to his relief it was a small storage room with open cabinets where things like canned food were stored. A bucket, a broom, dustpan, and other things like that filled the room. Even though it was small, there was enough space to sit comfortably with two people.

Matt put Mello down on the floor and quickly shut the door behind them. Only a sliver of light squeezed through a small split under the door. It wouldn't be wise to search for the light switch so they had to do it with the little light escaped into the storage.

He sat down beside Mello and tried not to think of what the consequences could be for this stunt. Matt didn't know what Ross did to John after he didn't follow the rules, but the man was never seen again after he was taken away.

'Maaatt, the floor is cold,' Mello whined. 'I want back to the bed.'

Voices that were shouting words that Matt couldn't properly hear came from outside the kitchen. Running footsteps followed.

 _They know._

'Maaatt! I'm-'

Before Mello, who had no idea in what for situation they were at this point, raised his voice even more, he picked up the blond and moved him onto his lap.

'Better?' he asked.

Mello sighed contently and nodded. 'Yeaah.' He snuggled until he could lay his head comfortably against Matt's chest. 'Muuuuch better.'

Now the voices outside their hiding spot were clearer to hear.

'Where are they?!'

'Keep searching!'

Just when Matt thought Mello had fallen into a silent phase, it proved to be wrong.

He giggled. 'Are we playing hide and seek?' Then his voice began to get louder when he laughed: 'But we're way too old for that! All those grown-up men doing hide and seek!'

'Shh! Be quiet! We can't be found out yet when you're still like this!' Matt whispered urgently.

Mello's eyes widened in wonder, his mouth forming an understanding "oh". Then an amused sparkle twinkled in his clouded, ice blue eyes. He moved closer until Matt felt his soft lips brushing against his ear.

'You want no one else hear what we're talking 'bout, Mattie?' he breathed lowly.

A shiver went up his spine when the breathy words hit Matt's ear, leaving the lingering warmth of Mello's breath for a moment.

'I loooove you~' Mello sang softly. 'Those words are only for you to be heard.'

Even when Mello was clearly out of his mind and not exactly knowing what he was doing, Matt couldn't help but be enthralled by those three words that hadn't been spoken between them before. They kissed, yes, and made it clear to "like like" each other, but it never went beyond that. Even though it was certain there was something called love between them.

Matt weaved his fingers through Mello's long hair and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Actually hoping this time that Mello would remember this moment in the future.

'I love you too.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Since Matt didn't dare to speak too much in case Mello got too loud again, he conveniently shut him up with many kisses, letting his tongue silently twist and turn around his instead of using it to speak.

After a while Mello slowly sunk into a deep slumber and Matt kept him warm and secure in his lap, the blond's head lying on his shoulder. He had no idea how long they were hiding in the small storage room next to the kitchen, but all he thought about was how long it would take before they were found.

Movement caught his eye and all of the sudden there were bright red eyes staring at him at a uncomfortably distance.

'AGH-!' he quickly shut his mouth before his scream of fright went on too long.

A cackling laugh was heard and Matt took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

'Can you give me some space, _please_?' he insisted.

'Hmm, fine, but only because your expression just made my day,' Beyond snickered and he took a step back.

'Why are you here?' Matt asked. 'As far as I know I don't recall calling you at all.'

The Demon shrugged. 'I saw the men running around this place when I came back here. Didn't take me long to find you two… this room has enough shadows for me to hide or travel through.'

He gave a nod at Mello. 'So that's the Angel that managed to capture your poor human heart, hmm? He doesn't seem very special to me.'

'Well, he is special to me,' Matt snapped at him. 'What do you know about love?'

'Not much,' Beyond answered. 'Only that it let humans do stupid or amusing things, like getting into trouble or danger for one other.' He grinned. 'My offer still stands… I could get you out of here and you'll never have to face what will happen when you're found.'

Matt huffed. 'I know, and my answer is still the same as before. _NO_.'

The red eyes darkened a little and the grin was swept of the Demon's face. 'Then I take my offer back if you know it so much better. I'll enjoy seeing you desperate and broken later on.'

The Demon vanished into the half dark of the storage room and left Matt alone with a still safe and sound sleeping Mello. Beyond was right about one thing; love lets humans do stupid or dangerous things.

He gently pushed a long lock of blond hair out of Mello's face, silently watching the peaceful expression of the sleeping Angel.

 _It's worth it though._

Ross and his men might've found their whereabouts earlier at their apartment, thanks to Casper's following device, but after staying for a while Matt noticed the other men weren't that smart. They knew how to fight, kill and follow orders, but not much more than that. Most likely this was the reason why they weren't caught yet.

A low whine came from the Angel after some time and Matt embraced him tighter. 'Are you feeling alright, Mels?' he asked.

Blue eyes fluttered open, after blinking a few times they focused on Matt. 'Matt?' Mello mumbled. His eyes quickly scanned the half dark storage. 'What am I doing here in your lap?'

It probably was too much to ask for since Mello didn't seem to remember what happened before he passed out. Matt expected it to be this way, but it still left an aching pain in his heart.

'Amanda saw Ross doing something weird in a glass and she came to tell Casper and me. Long story short; I got you away from that room and now we're hiding in a storage room.'

Matt saw the blue eyes widen in shock. 'Matt! Although I'm glad you got me away, it won't work for long…' He looked pained. 'What will they do to you when they find us?'

Matt simply smiled warmly and gave him a sweet kiss. 'I don't regret it even if it only just delayed Ross doing bad things to you. I could help you, so I did.'

'I'm supposed to help you…' Mello muttered. 'Amazing Guardian Angel, aren't I?'

'I think you helped me the greatest amount already.'

'How?'

'By giving me your love,' Matt replied.

Mello looked like he was going to say something, but kept quiet and turned his eyes away, spacing out.

'Mello?'

Mello turned back to stare at him intensely. 'Love…' he said. '… A word only destined for you.'

Matt gasped in astonishment. 'You… remember?'

Mello shrugged. 'I remember flashes… it came to my mind when you said _love_. Maybe more of it will come back, but…' Mello smiled. 'I somehow think that part was the only really important thing to remember.'

'Well…' Matt thought about everything Mello babbled about. Apart from him being adorable and a Demon coming by – what he wasn't planning to tell to Mello – there was one thing that he remembered what could be important. 'I remember you telling me you had a plan that would "blow this stupid place into nowhere nice".'

'Seriously?' Mello said unbelieving. 'Nowhere nice?'

Matt nodded. 'But do you really have a plan like that?'

'Yeah… I thought of it right before Ross came into my room and he stopped me going to you,' he explained. 'The plan isn't one of the best, but it's something that could work.'

'It's the only plan we have for now since Casper and I didn't think of anything yet. So what is your–.'

The door was thrown open and light flooded into the small room.

'They're here!' a familiar voice yelled.

Matt blinked quickly until his eyes got used enough to the light to see the man standing in the doorway. It was Marcel. An annoyed expression on his face as he glared at them.

'You guys really got yourself in trouble now with the Boss.' He pointed at Matt. 'Especially you, redhead.'

Mello threw his arms protectively around Matt.

Marcel let out a scoffing laugh at the sight. Then more footsteps were heard and soon the doorway was filled with more men.

Matt closed his eyes for a moment and tried not to think of the possibilities of what would happen next. It was unlikely Ross would hurt Mello badly… but he was another story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Finally managed to finish this chapter :)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

There were to many men that surrounded them to try and fight it. Even though Mello actually tried to bite one of the men when they reached out to separate them, there were at least five pair of other arms to break them apart.

After being cuffed with the hands on his back, dragged out of the small storage room, through the kitchen and many hallways, they were thrown into a pretty large room. The uneasy atmosphere it left on him made him feel nauseous. The tiled floor was clean, but there were still some splatter spots to be seen on the concrete wall. They looked awfully like blood…

Matt gulped down his uneasiness when Ross entered. The man said nothing, but his face spoke volumes as he stood before the redhead. Without a word said Ross threw back his fist and punched him straight in the face.

'Agh!' he cried out, and his hands flew to his jaw. It hurt a lot, but it would probably only turn into a nasty bruise later on. The punch came so quick, he didn't saw it coming until the fist hit him.

'Don't you dare hit him again, bastard!'

Mello pulled the attention of Ross, but not in a good way. Ross turned and in a few steps he stood before the blond. His hand roughly grabbed his chin, pushing his head up so Mello couldn't look anywhere but the angry black eyes.

'Look out for what that big mouth of yours says…' Ross hissed. 'If I hear _one_ word I don't like coming from you again, your little friend will pay the price for it.'

Mello's eyes widened in fear and nodded silently.

The black eyes glanced at Matt again and then he continued to beckon to one of the men that were watching everything happen in the room. He whispered something in the man's ear, who nodded in return and left the room after getting two others to follow.

Matt was so focused on the leaving men, wondering what Ross had told them to do, that he didn't notice Ross himself came back to stand right in front of him.

'There are many possibilities, so many things I can and want to do to you…' Ross said lowly, dangerously. 'But I decided on something. Who knows if anything else will follow after.'

The men came back and they carried a large tank. Some water sloshed around it and splashed on the floor here and there.

When the tank was placed in front of Matt, Ross smirked at him. 'See this as a warning… I have to remind you there won't be a second time.' He nodded at the men around the tank. 'Bring him to his knees,' he ordered.

Matt was roughly pushed down by a few hands, forced to kneel on the cold hard floor with the tank full of water right in front of him. By now he had figured out what Ross decided on. It certainly wasn't a punishment he would've prefer above anything else.

He watched the water gleam as if it was teasing him. Laughing.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I absolutely hate having my head under water._

'Let's see how long the boy can hold his breath, shall we?' Ross said. 'Down!'

Before he knew it, cold water prickled at the skin of his face as water surrounded all of his head. Now he had to try and hold his breath, he noticed it was quite difficult to do so.

He cursed himself for smoking a cigarette now and then. After Mello came into his life he smoked less, but it had affected his lungs already.

It didn't take too long before his lungs felt like they were going to burst if he wasn't allowed to take in some fresh air. Knowing he had to try something, he began to resist the force pushing his head down with pushing back. His arms were useless since they were cuffed together on his back.

Finally the hand pulled on his hair and he wheezed when he could finally breathe again.

'Hmm… it seems you can't hold your breath for very long… pity.' Ross made a gesture and continued: 'Maybe you'll learn to hold it longer after this. Down again!'

The cold water in the tank greeted him for the second time... and a third… and a fourth. It kept going on until Matt's head was spinning and his face felt numb because of the cold water.

The times his head was held up, he had to look at Mello who was watching it all happen. Tears of frustration and agony filled his blue eyes and rolled over his cheeks to drip on the floor. The only thing Matt could do was wheeze and gasp for air before his head touched the water for the nth time.

At some point Matt was beginning to lose his grip on reality as he felt dizzy beyond belief. His mind began to play tricks and showed him the things he had tried to forget for years.

' _It's all your fault! You devil's child!' his father yelled. A empty beer bottle in on hand. 'You should've been thrown away right after the afterbirth when you were born!'_

His ears were ringing and there was a cackling laugh… Matt opened his eyes when he realized they were closed, and cause was crouching down on the other side of the tank.

Red eyes stared at him in amusement. His lips curled into a grin. 'Already regretting your choice of refuse to take my deal?'

Matt's head was clear enough to notice no one else in the room saw the Demon. Even Mello didn't react to him. So all he did was looking the Demon straight in the eye and shaking his head for as far he could move his head.

Beyond huffed. 'Then choke on that water, you _human_. I'll just be here enjoying the show.'

'Down!'

The red eyes disappeared from his sight and all he could see was the bottom of the tank. The ringing in his ears got louder and his head pounded like it had its own heartbeat.

He shut his eyes in anguish as more memories of his childhood flooded his mind and he choked on the emotion it caused. His father giving him the fault of everything bad, his desperate struggle to flee when he was carried to the water near their house. Then the wind blowing around him, followed by ice cold water that made him gasp. Water that he accidentally gulped and the feeling of getting not enough air.

 _I... I want… need this to stop._

When air hit his face again Matt tried to beg to let it stop, but all what escaped was a squeak as he gasped for air.

Ross laugh echoed through the room. 'Is it getting too hard on you? I'm not sure if you learned your lesson already.'

He turned to the man who held his hair tight in a fist. 'Down!'

'PLEASE, STOP!'


	23. Chapter 23

**A lot is happening in this chapter, so get comfortable, and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

'PLEASE, STOP!'

A desperate scream shot through the room and it wasn't Mello.

It was Amanda.

She strode into the room, panting as if she ran the whole way.

'Please… I think he's had enough,' she begged Ross. 'He has learned his lesson!'

Matt blinked the water out of his eyes, everything seemed to be moving slower than normal as his tired mind slowly came back to reality.

Ross looked at her with contempt, as Amanda was way shorter than he was, he literally looked down on her. 'Why would I listen to you? It's not your business, checking the health of whoever I might punish.'

'Please…' she repeated in a small voice. Tears started to fill up her eyes. 'I've never asked for much and always followed your orders… I only ask for this one little thing. Let him be for now.'

As Ross stared silently at the crying woman, the tension in the room became so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then he slowly nodded and said casually: 'Okay, fine. I'll let him be for now.'

Matt's head was clear enough to get control back over his body and mind. He let out a deep sigh of relief when Ross said the torture was over.

Amanda shot him a small smile. 'Thank y- AH!'

Matt gasped when he saw Ross slapping Amanda straight in the face. The sound of his big hand hitting her cheek shot through the room.

Ross towered above Amanda, who had fallen on the cold floor. She was holding her now bright red cheek while tears were streaming down her face. She glanced up fearfully at the large-build man.

'You do know you're beginning to be a pain in the ass,' Ross stated. 'You can disappear from my sight now.' He turned to look at Mello and Matt with piercing eyes. 'You too.'

Matt didn't hesitate and quickly moved away from the water tank to Amanda. Mello looked like he couldn't wait to leave the room either and helped Matt with pulling the upset woman to her feet. With Amanda in between the two guys they left the horrible room behind them.

'Let's go to the control room,' Matt suggested. Mello nodded in return and so their journey through the hallway system continued with now a destination.

When they entered the familiar place, mostly lightened with the glow from the computer screens, Casper was already up and walking towards them.

Matt and Mello sat Amanda down on a chair. Casper came in view with a towel that was filled with something.

'Here,' he said softly while he gently took hold of Amanda's hand, that was still holding her painful cheek. 'I saw what happened and got a towel filled with ice cubes. It should make the pain lessen.' Casper held it against her cheek.

She gave him a grateful look and accepted the towel filled with ice, holding it on her own. 'That's sweet of you… thanks.'

'No problem,' Casper smiled.

'Mels, I'm feeling much better already now that I'm out of that room…' Matt insisted while Mello tried to put him on a chair too.

Mello huffed and shot him an unbelieving glance. 'You don't have to act strong, I know you are… but I also see that your hands are slightly shaking.'

Matt blinked in confusion and turned to look at his hands. They were really shaking. He sighed and gave in, sitting on a chair. He didn't even noticed his hands were shaking. Must've been from some remaining adrenaline and shock.

Suddenly he recalled Mello having an idea to escape this place. He wasn't able to ask Mello since Ross's men found them right at that moment.

'Mello, didn't you say you had a plan to get away from here? Something about blowing this place up?'

The blond gasped. 'You're right!' He turned to Casper and Amanda, but saw their attention was on him already.

'My plan is not perfect, I have to say that first, but it's something that could work. I've roamed around this place and I've seen how most hallways are made stable. So what would happen if we'd get all of Ross's men and himself on one point and then destroy those stable points?'

'The whole thing… would collapse?' Amanda said.

Casper clapped in his hands. 'And all those men would be buried alive or unable to get out and die anyway! We'd be free! Just tell me what to do and I'll start immediately.'

Mello pointed at Matt and him. 'I want you two to make bombs strong enough to blow up a stone wall. You can do that right?' he asked Casper.

He thought about it and slowly nodded. 'Yeah, I can do that. I'm the man who's making their sneaky devices like the one that followed you. A bomb is even easier to make.'

'Oh no, you're NOT going to do that!' said someone in a low voice.

It felt like the temperature dropped and an ice-cold shiver ran up his spine. Everyone in the control room suddenly came in motion as a dark figure appeared right in front of them. Mello quickly moved to shield Matt with his body, an squeak escaped from Amanda and she grabbed onto Casper's shirt, who looked like he would faint any minute.

It was obvious Beyond had made himself visible to the others at the moment. In all his glory, red eyes and almost pale enough to give light himself, he stood before them.

He pointed accusingly at Mello. 'You're not going on with that plan of yours… you know how much strawberry jam will be lost if you blow everything up down here?! Everything will collapse!'

'Why would I even listen to such a filthy creature like you!' Mello hissed. 'I don't know where you come from, but you can go away and shove that stupid jam in your-'

'Mels!' Matt said quickly, slowly pushing the blond out of his shield position. 'He hangs out here all the time. I don't think he'll go somewhere else that easily.'

His eye twitched. 'You mean… you already seen him?' Mello shot a distrusting glare at the Demon who was watching them like they were an amusing drama series. 'Please tell me you didn't fell for his smooth talk like all of his kind does.'

Matt shook his head. 'Of course not! I knew you wouldn't agree with it.'

'So… uhm… guys,' Casper began hesitantly. 'If someone could tell me who the red-eyed man is and what is going on. That would be great.'

At that moment Beyond probably thought it would be a good moment to show his wings, a pair of wings Matt hadn't seen either yet. The Demon spread out his wings that looked like enormous wings of a bat. They were as large as Mello's white feathery wings would be when he showed them.

Beyond turned to Casper with a big toothy grin. 'Well, since you ask so politely… I'm what you humans call a _Demon_. The name's Beyond, pleased to meet you.'

Amanda gasped as Casper's eyes widened in fear when the bat-like wings came into view. 'A _Demon_?!' He was trembling slightly. 'I didn't even take any stuff today… it can't be a hallucination when everyone sees it, right?'

Beyond cackled his creepy laugh. 'No, I'm afraid I'm very, very real.'

'What's next?' Casper mumbled. 'Angels flying down from Heaven?'

The Demon gazed at Mello. Matt knew it wasn't the right moment to come out and give away Mello's real identity. Casper already looked like he could have a heart attack any moment.

 _He may be a coward, but he's a brave man by heart… Although he's trembling with fear, he is still trying to shield Amanda from Beyond._

Matt caught the Demon's eye and shook his head barely visible. _Please, don't say anything…_

The red eyes held his for a second before returning to Casper. He shrugged. 'You never know… it could be possible that one of them decides to visit Earth.'

'Where was I…' he thought out loud. 'Oh yes, you were just about to plan something that won't get past me!'

Mello growled. 'You think so?'

'I know it won't!'

'You know nothing, you Demon! Go back where you belong!'

'You're about to blow up where I belong!'

'I mean crawl back in that black pit of flaming hell!' Mello yelled.

Knowing they had to escape from Ross as soon as possible, Matt took a chance and asked the one thing that he never would've thought before.

'Beyond,' he said. 'I want you to make a deal with me.'

The Demon looked utterly surprised at his question and Mello's mouth fell open in shock. 'Matt!' he exclaimed.

'I meant a deal with _me_ , Beyond, just to be clear. That would mean you would be in debt with _me_.'

He raised an eyebrow, but Matt had his attention. 'Go on…'

'If you figure out another way to get us safely out of here in a way that no member of the gang would ever be able to chase us down… we won't blow up this place and the factory with it. You are in debt with me, but your precious jam will be spared.'

'Hmm, I could think of something else that you could do… it sounds fun,' he mused. He grinned and nodded approvingly. 'I quite like your thinking… it's a deal!'

Matt offered his hand and Beyond took it. They shook hands and the deal was official.

Beyond folded his wings until they were gone while his body began to fade into the shadows. 'I'll think of something in a few hours… I'll see you then.'

When he was gone Casper's legs gave away and he collapsed on the floor. Amanda quickly crouched down next to the brunet to help him up again. With legs like jelly and some help of Amanda he managed to get himself seated on a chair.

'You gonna be okay?' Matt asked worriedly. He might not now him for long, but Casper and he felt like good friends already.

'Yeah…' he answered breathless. 'I'm… fine… just need to… let these new turn of events settle down.'

'This is getting crazier with every passing day,' Amanda muttered. 'A _Demon._ '

Matt felt something tucking at his sleeve and saw Mello giving him a well-knowing glance. He sighed and gestured to leave the control room. Most likely what Mello wanted to say wasn't for the others to hear.

The moment they were in the empty hallway and the door to the control room closed behind them, Mello grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved him against the stone wall.

'What- Mmph!' Matt's lips were caught by Mello's and his words were left unfinished. The kiss was fierce as if it would be their last and hands were slowly traveling everywhere they could find a spot to touch.

At some point it was needed to break the kiss to breath. Matt gasped for air when they finally broke the passionate kiss. Mello was still pinning him to the wall and wasn't about to let him go.

'You are one of the most incredible humans I've ever seen,' Mello stated.

'T-thank you?'

The blond Angel smiled adoringly and gently pushed one of the red locks of hair that got into his face after their kissing battle. 'You met a Demon, and while I didn't tell you anything about their existence, you managed to keep your head cool and faced it. You didn't fell for the deals they always try to make and even succeeded in getting that Demon be in debt by you!'

'Ah…' he turned his head away. 'It was nothing… just pure luck that Beyond was bored enough to agree with my deal.'

A hand pushed his head back and bright blue eyes stared intensely back at his green ones. 'Not only you did that… but I think you managed to make my heart agree to never wanting to let you go. I'd miss you too much if I left you behind and returned to the place I come from.'

Matt's eyes widened in wonder. 'Really? I'd miss you too, but you can't stay here forever… can you?'

A light frown wrinkled Mello's forehead. 'I'm not sure…'

Matt sighed, but smiled nonetheless. 'Then let's break out of here and make the most of the time we have together.'

'That sounds like a good plan.'


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm not sure if there are any vage points or faults in this chapter... I just really wanted to post it today since I won't have any time to write the next few days (AAAH school ;-;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

After Mello and Matt managed to part ways, Mello went back to his room. It would take a few hours for Beyond to come back with something, and there wasn't really something to do in the control room for him. Amanda and Casper kept asking questions about Demons and the fact that Beyond hinted at the existence of Angels.

It was uncomfortable to stay there and pretend he wasn't an Angel himself. Apparently Matt had no problem with it and just talked with them like he didn't know much either.

 _Matt…_

The human, _his_ human, who he had grown strongly attached too. If you'd say to him that he'd met an human and had actual feelings for them, he'd laughed. Then again it wasn't a strange possibility since he never went the right path most Angels took. It was more fun to balance on the line between right and wrong.

 _But what is exactly the definition of right and wrong? Being with Matt feels definitely right… but in the eyes of the High Council of Angels it would be seen as wrong._

Mello sat on the bed with a sigh. They weren't for a long time there at all, but it felt like months. His time spent with Matt wasn't all too long if you looked at it, but he somehow even felt a pull towards the redhead since the moment he flew down to Earth. Why else stay while it was completely unnecessary?

He looked around the room that was his for the time being and knew he wouldn't miss it for a moment. Even now he couldn't relax anymore or dare to fall asleep.

He eyed the door with suspicion. _Ross could be barging in here in those few hours… I'm not going to lower my awareness._

Almost inaudible rushing was behind his back followed with something that scared the living hell out of him.

'Long time no see.'

Mello jerked around and jumped up from the bed in the same movement. 'Who is- oh.'

L stood on the other side of the enormous bed, smiling innocently. 'I'm sorry if I scared you… Angels should find a way to make some noise when they are about to appear.'

'L!' Mello ran towards his friend and hugged the slightly perplexed Angel. 'It's been such a long time since I saw you!'

L blinked and slowly returned the hug, awkwardly patting Mello's back. 'I know it's been a while, but this is certainly the first time you've ever greeted me this way.'

Mello sighed tiredly as he took a step back. 'Yeah, I know… it's just that I'm going through hard times. So many problems and things to think about, but not one answer to solve it.'

L nodded understandingly and hopped on the bed, crouching in his weird way like Mello remembered. He patted on the spot beside him and said: 'Tell me. Two Angels know more than one.'

Mello did as L said and sat down beside his friend. 'Do you remember the human I was designated to me?'

'Yes, I remember. You were calling him not very nice names and got frustrated every time you looked over him.' It didn't take much for L to figure out why Mello was on Earth. 'Did he do something stupid enough to make you fly down here?'

Mello chuckled. 'You can say that, yeah. Apparently he angered a dangerous gang by hacking their system and make them lose a lot of money. If you're wondering where we are, we are where they took us after finding our apartment.'

' _Our_ apartment?' L's eyes widened. 'You sound like you live together. I knew you didn't return for a long time, but… I never knew you didn't return to Heaven yet.'

'Something about him… seeing him in person, made me stay,' he shrugged. 'I don't know how to explain, but he was captivating.'

L had put his thumb between his lips and seemed deep in thought. His obsidian eyes stared at him.

'L?' Mello frowned. 'What's wrong?'

The messy-haired Angel blinked. 'Nothing's wrong… it's just how you sound when you talk about him.'

'Sound like what?'

'Like you're in love,' L replied.

Mello dropped his eyes and looked at the floor. 'I am in love,' he whispered.

He had no idea what to expect from his friend. Mello always was an Angel who didn't take the rules by heart, but this was one of the worst rules you could break. It was one of the reasons Angels fell, or worse.

'Mello…'

He braced himself to get rejected or scolded. L wouldn't want to get in trouble either just by hanging out with him.

'… I understand.'

His head shot up, eyes widened in shock. 'What?'

'I said I understand,' L repeated. 'Even though Angels are supposed to be pure, untouched by any sins like lust, we are still creatures with feelings, thoughts and emotions. You can't decide or you will fall for someone. Love attacks you when you won't expect it.'

'… You sound like a very wise genius.'

L smiled. 'I am.'

Mello let out the breath he didn't know he held. 'So you have no problems with me… having these kinds of problems?'

L shook his head. 'Of course not, you're still Mello. Why would I turn my back on you?'

Mello had to suppress the feeling of wanting to hug the life out of his friend. He wasn't the one for kinship normally. 'Do you think you can help me figure out what I should do then?'

'I'll try, but the one who has to solve it eventually has to be yourself.'

'I want to stay with Matt,' Mello said. 'I want to stay with him on Earth and have a real relationship, but I'm not sure-'

'Do you think you can say goodbye and leave him forever?' L interrupted.

Mello shook his head immediately. 'No!'

'Then stay. The answer is simple.'

'But-'

'If you leave while feeling this way, you'll only hurt yourself. What's the point of seeing humans you have to watch over fall in love when it'll break you only more?' L sighed. 'Don't understand me wrong. I don't want you to get in serious trouble with the High Council, but I don't want to see you unhappy either.'

Mello smiled. 'Thank you.'

L returned the smile. 'Your question is answered?'

'Yes.'

 _When I first kissed Matt that night, I knew what I was starting. I said I didn't follow the rules perfectly then, so why follow them perfectly now? It's not like I'm unafraid of what will happen to me, but if it means I have a chance to stay with Matt I'll take that chance._

'Oh, I totally forgot,' Mello said. 'I kept talking about my own life, but how is yours? Still bored looking after Light Yagami?'

'At first I was incredibly bored after you didn't return quickly after leaving… but then I saw that my human got into a dangerous situation as well.' He paused. 'And he still is to be honest.'

Mello's mouth fell open in astonishment. 'No way! What did that perfect guy do? Not even a hair went the wrong way on his head!'

'He got a stalker, some blonde girl who doesn't know how to stop and has an enormous obsession with Light.'

'You sound awfully familiar saying his name.' Mello shot him a well-knowing glance. 'You went to Earth too, didn't you? Tell me more!'

Instead of an answer, all Mello got was a cheeky grin. 'I'll tell you later when you've sorted out your own life.'

'Ah, come on! That's not fair!'

'I've never said that I play fair.' L hopped off the bed, and turned with a slightly worried expression on his face. 'Didn't you say earlier that they took you and your human here? Do you need any help to get out?'

Mello thought about the Demon that had appeared and the deal that Matt had made. 'No, that won't be necessary. There's already a plan on the rails, and I don't want you to be caught in trouble that isn't even yours.'

L nodded. 'Alright then. I'll see you again in the future. Take care.'

'You too.'

L disappeared just as sudden as he appeared.

Mello flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about the wise words L gave him and…

 _Wait, didn't he sound way too familiar with my situation?_

* * *

 **Is that a spin-off of this story I see? Yes, it is ;)  
L only appeared in chapter 1 before, but he's been busy doing his own things. I don't know if I start writing L's side of the story right after this one, but most likely not. The idea is still there though.**


	25. Chapter 25

**After about 13 chapters the middle part of the story has come to an end with chapter 25. I'm not sure how many chapters will come after this one, but there's still some things that need to happen.  
**

 **Please review, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Mello returned after some time to the control room. Luckily Amanda and Casper started talking with each other about other things than Demons and possible Angels. Instead they were discussing what to do with their new freedom that was just around the corner.

'So… I was thinking…' Casper began. 'What if we'd stay together after all this?'

Amanda raised an eyebrow. 'Stay together?'

Mello caught Matt's eye and stared at him and back at the two. His eyes silently asking what was going on.

Matt shrugged and gestured for him to sit down next to himself.

'Yes, since it's been a long time we've actually been outside, and we don't know anyone else… at least I don't,' Casper explained nervously. 'I mean you are one of the most courageous women I've ever met and I'm not exactly the bravest guy out there.'

Amanda chuckled. 'Yes, I know you're a pussy.'

'That was not what I was saying!'

'Yes, you were.'

Mello turned to Matt and whispered: 'What is he trying to do?'

'I think he's trying to ask Amanda to stay with him, because he may like her a lot,' Matt replied just as quiet.

Mello blinked. 'Well, that's a surprise. I didn't see that one coming.'

Matt almost rolled his eyes at the blond. 'Why else would he try and keep Amanda behind him to protect her against Beyond earlier? He did that even though he almost pissed himself.'

'Ah, you've got a point there.'

'… need to know. Would you like to help me survive in the mysterious side of the world we missed for years? It's fine if you say no, of course! I know it's all of the sudden–'

'Alright.'

Casper's eyes widened in surprise. 'Really?'

Amanda nodded and presented him with a small smile that said enough.

Hands were clapping as if giving an applause. Amanda and Casper first turned to were Matt sat with Mello, but it wasn't them. Matt had already seen a shadow moving strangely in the corner of his eye, and it appeared that Beyond had returned.

'Bravo!' he cheered happily. 'That was almost adorable enough to make me puke.'

'Enough, Beyond! It's not your business,' Matt said. 'It's been hours ago when we made that deal. Do you have an alternative? We haven't got much time left before Ross most certainly will look for us again.'

'Yeah, yeah, don't be so impatient. I've got something for you.'

Beyond grabbed a big backpack that Matt hadn't noticed yet and opened it to show its contents. A few gas masks and two vials filled with two kinds of liquid. One transparent like water while the other had a greenish hue to it.

The Demon took both vials and held them up so everyone could see them. 'These two vials contain liquids that are considerably harmless. When put together though, it will create a gas almost invisible when it's in the air.' He smiled darkly and added: 'This gas will affect the lungs and damage them beyond repair the moment you breath it in, and a slow death by suffocation will follow. Let them breathe this in and it's bye bye!'

Beyond threw the backpack full of masks at Casper who caught them just in time. Luckily the Demon was smart enough to carefully give the two vials to Matt and to not throw them as well.

'Does this mean I've done my part?' Beyond asked.

Matt held the two vials, and studied them with interest. 'Yes, you have.'

Red eyes gleamed of amusement and a grin pulled at his lips. 'Well then, I'll go and watch what those men are doing… and wait until the fun starts.'

Casper, who had tried to ignore the Demon, was busy with inspecting one of the gas masks when he turned to Matt. 'I think I've got an idea how we could circulate the gas around all the underground hallways and rooms.' He handed the gas mask to Amanda, probably done with inspecting it. 'There are airshafts to let fresh air in. They are connected with each other so if we do those two liquids together in the air vent in here, the gas will spread to everywhere.'

Matt nodded. 'Sounds like a good plan to me.'

'When are we starting the plan?' Amanda asked curiously.

'Now,' Mello replied. 'If we wait any longer Ross could be back for me or who knows in what for mood he is after what happened… It's too dangerous to wait.'

Everyone silently agreed. It was too dangerous to wait indeed. The masks were passed down to the four of them. There were just enough gas masks.

Matt took a deep breath. 'Alright… let's put the masks on and don't waste any more time. It's do or die!'

'I'd rather leave the die part out, thank you very much!' Casper said.

Eventually the masks were on, and Matt went to the air vent high above the floor. He needed a chair to reach it, but the vent was easily to be removed so he could see into the airshaft. Matt brought the vials next to each other, and dared to look down one last time into the control room. Amanda, Casper and Mello gave him a thumbs up to let him know they were ready.

He opened the first vial with the clear substance. Then the one with the slight greenish hue.

 _This better work, Beyond…_

He tilted both vials down and the liquid made a small pool in the airshaft. Quickly a reaction was seen as small bubbles started to form.

Matt jumped off the chair and dropped the vials out of his hands. They weren't needed anymore. He heard Mello say something, but the words were unclear through the mask. When the blond saw Matt couldn't hear him, he ticked a finger on his wrist where a watch could've been.

Understanding that Mello asked if they had to wait, he shrugged as an answer. Honestly he had no idea how long it would take to spread around the underground hiding place. After waiting for what felt like two minutes he gestured to start moving.

Their running footsteps echoed through the hallways. It seemed like every sound only increased in volume as they had still no idea what to expect.

To get to the only door that led to their freedom, they had to pass the main room. Matt stopped for a moment to peek around the door into the room and saw most of the men, including Marcel and his team, and Ross. They were too busy to notice him though. Coughing, wheezing and some cursing for those who still could were the only thing the men did.

Matt smiled, pleased to know Beyond had spoken the truth.

He rushed to follow the others, only to see them standing in front of a closed door. Mello even kicked it out of frustration. Amanda saw Matt and pointed at the lock.

 _Ah… of course the door would be locked! Why didn't we think about it earlier?_

Matt ran back to the main room where at this point some men dropped to the floor or some were already unmoving. Footsteps behind him let him know the others had followed him. It wasn't necessary since he could get what he wanted alone.

As expected one of the nearest men on the floor had a gun on him. Matt took it, and quickly retreated back to the hallway. The gun could be useful to shoot the lock with it.

Just when he moved a few steps forward a muffled scream from Mello caught his attention, and he turned to the Angel. One second later a loud bang pierced through the air, and he felt a bullet flying past his head.

He jerked around, gun ready to fire. Ross lay on the ground with his gun in his hand. The large man was barely breathing, but when his eyes moved from Matt to something behind him, a smirk crossed his face just before his eyes turned back into his head. His gun fell out of his limp hand.

More muffled screaming caused Matt to turn in the direction where Ross had looked before.

The bullet had missed him…

… but it had hit Amanda instead.

Matt gasped in shock at the sight. The bullet had hit her mask, and it didn't went through. What did happen was a large crack in the mouth piece of the mask.

 _The gas mask is too damaged to work properly. She can't get fresh air!_

Amanda clawed in panic at her mask and threw it off. Since she hadn't been able to catch a breath since the mask cracked, the first thing she did was gasping for air… but they were still inside the underground hiding place full of deadly gas.

Matt rushed at Amanda's side and supported her by throwing an arm around her middle. Without hanging around much longer he dragged the woman with him to the closed door. At this point Amanda had thrown an arm on his shoulders and she tripped continuously.

'Matt,' she wheezed. 'Too… late… hha.'

He couldn't reply, so he shook his head. _No! It can't be too late! We're almost outside._

He pointed the gun at the lock and shot. Mello helped him by giving the door one last kick and the door was finally open. Amanda had trouble with standing by herself and they had to climb the stairs to the surface. Casper quickly noticed the problem and got to Amanda's other side. Together they helped her up the stairs. Mello had ran in front of them to look out for any other men.

Finally, after what felt like weeks but could've been only days, they reached the ground floor. It was dark in the factory, but it wasn't hard to find their way out. Resting while still in the factory above that horrible place was not an option.

When they got outside the stars in the night sky greeted them. It would've been an amazing moment if only one of them wasn't slowly suffocating because of their own plan.

Matt kneeled down on the ground and gently laid down Amanda who's chest was going up and down quickly in an attempt to get enough air. Casper kneeled down on her other side and held her hand in his own.

'You were going to help me survive…' Casper whispered hoarsely. His voice affected by the tears that began to spill. 'You can't die! You're finally free after all those years of suffering just to survive!'

Amanda's lips had begun to turn into an unhealthy shade of blue. Her mouth formed words that she couldn't speak because of the lack of air. Still the words were clear as day. 'I'm sorry.'

Her eyes slowly closed, the stars reflecting one more time in her warm brown eyes before they shut completely.

Casper shook his head, his silent tears turned to sobbing. 'No, don't close your eyes! Please…'

Matt stared at the brave woman who managed to survive on her own for so long. The woman who saved his life all those years ago, and who had just returned into his life. One thing was sure. Life wasn't fair. Amanda deserved to be loved and live happily ever after.

She stopped moving and her muscles relaxed. Casper still held her hand and it didn't look like he would let go soon. A hand brushed softly away the tears that Matt hadn't noticed yet. He turned his head to see Mello looking at him with sad eyes, and the Angel pulled him into a hug.

 _It just isn't fair._


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm not sure if this chapter came out like I saw it in my head, but I managed to complete the chapter just before next week starts! It's already far past midnight here so** **technically it's already monday... anyway...**

 **I hope you all like the chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Freedom never tasted so bitter. Although they could go wherever they wanted to, there was something that had their highest priority first. They hadn't even returned to their apartment, since this was something that could not be postponed.

Amanda's funeral.

Matt stared at the newly made grave where Amanda lay, buried beneath many layers of earth. Mello and Casper stood beside him in silence.

" _Amanda Blackwood,_

 _Gone out of sight, but still in our hearts._

 _01-23-1983 – 09-10-2017"_

The inscription on the headstone wasn't much, but it was the best they could in such short amount of time. At least Matt had found her birthdate after searching the internet, and Casper knew her last name. As far as they knew there were no relatives that they could've called.

There was no one else at the cemetery but them. It was one of the cemeteries that lay at the edge where a forest began, just outside the city. Somehow it was a good thing they were all alone. It would've felt uncomfortable with outsiders close by right now. Police had taken notice of the destruction they left behind when innocent people came for work at the jam factory, but no one knew the real story behind it. The only three left who knew what really happened weren't keen on telling either.

But with three left and with Casper's plans gone, what would their newest friend do?

'Hey, Casper,' Matt cleared his throat. It sounded hoarse after being silent for so long. 'Do you… have any plans where you'll be going?'

Casper remained quiet as if he was thinking deeply, but finally shook his head. 'No, not yet.'

'You can stay with Mello and me,' Matt suggested. 'I wouldn't mind.'

'Are you sure? I wouldn't like to be the third wheel… it's fine though. I can find a place alone and-'

'He said he wouldn't mind, didn't he?' Mello said. 'Just to be clear I don't mind it either. You're our friend. What sort of bad friends would we be if we'd let you on your own after all that happened?'

Casper smiled. Sadness still present in his expression, but he somehow seemed happier. 'Thanks, I'll gladly stay with you then.'

'Then should we stay a little bit longer or should we go back to see if our apartment is still alright?' Mello asked.

Matt took one last look at the grave where Amanda lay buried and sighed. 'I think I'd like to go back now. It won't get much better to stand here any longer I think.'

'I'll stay here just for a while longer,' Casper said. 'Afterwards I think I'll go to wander around the city. It's been awhile since I could do so without being watched.'

Matt asked if he wanted them to stay with him, but Casper held his hand up to stop him. 'No, you two go first and check the apartment. I'll come later… I just… need a little more time to think on my own and let it all sink in.'

Matt nodded understandingly and he patted him consolingly on the shoulder. 'It's okay, just take the time you need. We don't have a key with us so we'll stay there and wait to let you in when you're ready.'

They gave him the address of the apartment complex and mentioned they lived on number 35. After waving goodbye, Matt walked alongside Mello over the many paths through fields filled with more graves.

'Are you okay?' Mello asked after some time.

Matt let out a deep sigh. 'Yes and no. I haven't gotten the time to get to know Amanda yet, but it still feels like I lost a sister I never knew about. She saved my life when I was a child and is one of the reasons I'm able to walk here. She gave me life, but I feel like I failed to repay her.'

'You don't need to feel bad about that. It's not your fault as you never could've seen it coming. Also in a way I think she's able to be happy wherever she is now.'

Matt followed Mello's as the Angel stared at the sky where clouds were beginning to eat up the clear blue.

'Do you mean she's in Heaven?'

Mello nodded. 'Most likely. Amanda made a few mistakes in her life, but her heart seemed pure and kind to me. I would be surprised if she didn't make it through the Gates of Heaven.'

Matt frowned in confusion. 'Gates of Heaven? Such thing actually exist?'

'Sort of. It's hard to explain to someone who has never seen it.'

'Can you tell me about what Heaven's like?' Matt asked curiously. 'What happens to the people that go there?'

'Hmm, it's like you get your own piece of Heaven. For every soul it's different what they see as Heaven. Most of them want to see family and friends that died before them. I can't really explain it either.'

'Then I'll just wait until I see it myself.'

Mello's eyes widened a tad. 'Well I hope it'll take a very long time until you get to see it!'

'You'd fail at your job as being a Guardian Angel otherwise, right?'

'Indeed!'

They reached the car that was rented for only a day. Since they hadn't gone back yet to the apartment, Matt's car was still standing still on the parking lot. He hoped his car was still there.

Matt sat on the driver's seat and started the car while Mello was steading himself for the car ride. _I don't drive that bad…_

'… so like a sister you said? Never thought about het in another way?'

Matt laughed at the question that seemed out of the blue.'She was more than ten years older than me! I would've been way to childless for her.'

Mello grinned. 'And Casper is oh so mature?'

'… still, I've never seen her in any other way. How could I when I've got my heart stolen already by an Angel?'

Matt was silently thankful for the conversation turning a light-hearted way. The past day seemed to weight a lot more on his shoulders than he thought.

'Stolen? You make it sound bad for falling in love,' Mello pouted slightly.

Matt smiled at the blond and leaned forward just far enough to give Mello a peck on his cheek. 'Yes, aren't you an Angel that doesn't follow every rule? Sounds rebellious to me.'

 _But won't something bad happen to him if this continues?_ Matt remembered that he said they would make the most of it before Mello had to return but… would that plan go as perfectly as it did for Amanda?

Mello gently took Matt's face between his hands so he couldn't look anywhere but his ice blue eyes. 'Mattie, I know I risk a lot of things, but I'll happily take whatever it is if it means I can stay at your side here on Earth. No matter what they'll do it wouldn't be as horrible to be parted from you.'

'But if you get hurt-'

Mello kissed him and Matt had to stop midsentence. Not that he minded much as this was a good way to stop someone talk.

'I'll get hurt more if I'd go back and be back where I was before this all started. I already made my choice. I stay.'

Matt smiled happily and gave him one kiss in return before pulling away. 'Okay, then let's go home!'


	27. Chapter 27

**A little bit hurried, but I really wanted to post this :)**

 **Please let me know what you think... I'm not all to sure about romantic scenes or things like that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Mello remembered the first time he walked into the small lobby of the apartment complex. This time it was exactly the same. A man with greying hair sat behind the front desk and he stared in surprise as they walked through the door.

'Hi, Frank!' Matt said happily as if they weren't dragged down the hallway a few days ago by a group of gang members.

Frank blinked, but seemed to understand that what he was seeing was no hallucination. 'You… you're back? But I thought…'

Mello frowned at the older man and stood still in front of the desk. 'You thought what? We just had a small disagreement with a few guys… but it's solved now.'

'You didn't sold our apartment to someone else?' Matt asked.

'No!' Frank answered quickly. 'Of course not! It's just as when you left.'

'Good, we only need a new key for our apartment… we didn't get to take it with us.'

Frank nodded and opened a drawer to his right to search for the key. 'Just so you know, an extra key isn't for free. It'll be added to your rental fee for this month.'

Matt shrugged. 'I have no problem with that.' Frank handed him the key and without bothering the nervous man any longer, they went to the elevator.

When the doors closed, Matt turned to Mello. 'Frank may not have sold our apartment to someone else, but he did think about doing it soon, don't you think?'

'Probably, since he was so nervous when we came in, but at least he didn't do it the instant we were dragged out of our apartment.'

When they arrived at apartment 35 and the door opened, Mello couldn't help but feel something he never felt before.

 _I'm home…_

'Wait a moment… I need to check something first,' Matt said.

He eyed Matt as the redhead rushed to his "tech cave" to check on his computer and many games first. Mello chuckled and shook his head at his… friend? Boyfriend? Love? Does a word exist that includes all three?

Mello leaned against the backrest of the couch quietly looking around the space that felt more familiar than where he actually came from. He was about to call for Matt when something caught his eye. A certain pair of goggles laid on the coffee table.

'Thankfully everything is as we left it… I was afraid those guys smashed all my computer equipment! Matt said as he walked back.

'Matt.'

'Yeah?'

Mello pointed at the goggles. 'Your goggles are still here too. Like you left them that night.'

His green eyes clouded with sadness when they saw the goggles. As if walking through knee high water, Matt went closer to them. When he picked them up he smiled sadly.

'I remember having happy memories when seeing these before… but now there's mostly sadness now I know how it went with my savior from back then.' Matt sighed and put them back on the coffee table.

'You're not going to wear them?' Mello furrowed his brows. 'You always wore them around your neck, your head, or-'

'I know, I know,' Matt sighed. 'They felt safe before, but now that feeling is gone. I think I won't need to carry them around all the time anymore.'

Mello nodded. 'You also have a Guardian Angel who came to personally see to your well-being. How much more safe could you feel?'

Mello was glad Matt smiled happily again as he turned his back at the goggles and walked towards him. 'Indeed. I'm very lucky to have my personal Guardian at my side.'

Matt halted when he was right in front of Mello. Close enough to make his heart beat faster, but not too close to make it jump right out of his chest.

'So what were you looking at?' Matt asked him curiously. 'I saw you looking around the room.'

'I was thinking about how this apartment feels like home to me. I kinda missed it while we were gone.'

'Yes, I missed it too,' Matt smiled cheekily,' but not as much as being able to freely be with you like this.'

Arms slowly caught Mello in an embrace as Matt leaned forward, closing the little distance that was between them. Mello returned the embrace and his hand went up to play with Matt's red hair.

'Hmm… I agree with you on that one.'

One of Matt's hands moved down to Mello's lower back. Just when he was asking what he was going to do, the redhead snuck his hand under the hem of his shirt. A shiver ran down his spine as Matt's hand found his folded up wings and began to gently stroke them like you would do by a cat.

'So… when do you think Casper will come back?' Matt asked innocently.

Mello eyed him suspiciously while Matt kept looking like he didn't know an Angel's wings was a very sensitive part of their body.

He grabbed Matt's hair and pulled his head close. 'You drive me absolutely insane.'

Mello waited three seconds to see Matt's innocent expression change into a mischievous grin before he crossed the last bit of distance and kissed him. Matt responded immediately, kissing his mouth open before Mello knew it and taking control.

As Matt unknowing tried to get even closer to Mello, the Angel had to arch his back and eventually lost his balance. Mello fell backwards and dragged Matt with him.

Matt cleared his throat and chuckled awkwardly. 'Well… this is a very… interesting position.'

Mello's legs were hanging on the backrest of the couch while his upper body was on the sitting. Matt had actually gotten over the backrest and was sitting on top of Mello.

'You're heavy.'

'Well, you better get used to it.'

Mello's mouth fell open in shock and Matt grinned as if it was the best day of his life. When Matt bowed forward and kissed him again, he began to think it came very close to such day for himself as well.

'Maybe I will get used to it,' He said when they parted again,' but not here on the couch. I'm almost slipping off of it.'

'Hmm…' Matt got up and picked Mello in his arms. 'Then we'll go to an bigger surface.'

Mello felt his blood rising up to his cheeks… and to somewhere else. 'Wha-what do you mean?'

'Only if you want to… I mean we don't have to-'

'No!' Mello said quickly. 'I'm totally fine with it!'

Matt began to walk faster towards the bedroom and just when Mello thought the redhead had actually enough strength in that gamer's body to carry him for so long, Matt almost tripped over his own feet.

'Don't let me fall!'

Matt smiled and adjusted him in his arms as he kicked open the bedroom door. 'Nah, I'll never let you fall.'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Hours later after Mello and Matt fell asleep in each other's embrace, dark clouds started to darken the stars in the night sky. As the low rumble of an oncoming thunderstorm filled the peaceful night, the heated discussion continued high up in the sky. Above the clouds, beneath the stars, and somewhere unseen by the living the High Council of Angels knew what had happened to one of their Angels… as they knew everything that happened below.

'This is outrageous!' one of the highest ranking elders exclaimed. 'I have no idea why we are still discussing this case. It's clear this needs a severe punishment.'

'Ruvie…' Watari began, 'I know it's a case that needs one of the most severe punishments, but couldn't we pick the other option that will be less severe? He's done a great job as a Guardian Angel with protecting his human at all costs.'

A few others whispered about Watari having a point. The Guardian Angel in question had done everything to protect his human and did technically his task correctly seeing it that way.

Ruvie shook his head and wouldn't hear any of Watari's kind words. 'You're forgetting the same Guardian Angel we're talking about has always been the rebel in our kind. He's never fully accepted our way of thinking. He may have protected his human against danger, but on the way he endangered himself. An Angel has to be pure and clear of any human desire or sins as lust. If we let him get away without the maximum punishment, it will be a bad example for the others.'

This time the other elders of the High Council seemed to be convinced by Ruvie's words more than by Watari's.

'Rules are to be followed!'

'He could be an example to the other Angels!'

Watari silently watched as everyone but him accepted Ruvie's choice of punishment. It wasn't the first time this certain rule had been broken by an Angel. In this case there were always two punishments that could be given. One was taking away the Angel's wings and at the same time taking away its immortal life as an Angel, turning him or her human. The second punishment let the Angel have its immortal life, but would be no longer seen as an Angel. More like a Fallen Angel, something seen even lower as a Demon.

With all of the High Council behind Ruvie Watari knew he couldn't help the poor Guardian Angel any more. In this case it would be kind to let the Angel live a mortal life as a human so he could be with the human he fell in love with. Ruvie most certainly knew this fact and voted for the other punishment.

Watari sighed and wished for some kind of miracle to happen like an idea that could solve this problem. An idea that would let both Angel and human be together as an equal.

That miracle didn't happen.

Everything was quiet and felt peaceful for once since a very long time when a loud thunderclap woke Matt from his sleep. They had forgotten to close the curtains so lightning flashed through the room almost every second.

 _I can't remember hearing about a chance of a thunderstorm this night._

A soft groan made him turn his attention on the Angel next to him on the bed. Mello lay on the bed with only a pair of black boxers. The white wings on his back shimmered softly each time the light of the lightning touched its feathers.

Matt smiled at the sight, but stopped when he noticed the pained expression on Mello's features. The feathery wings twitched and another groan, pain clearly present in his voice now, escaped the blond's lips.

'Mello?' he asked quietly. 'Are you okay?'

He didn't seem to respond so Matt touched his arm softly to wake him up. _Maybe he has a nightmare?_

Mello's eyes were bloodshot when they suddenly opened and he gasped in pain. 'Matt…'

Matt understood it was not a nightmare and that Mello was in pain because of another reason. He came closer to Mello's side and sat there not knowing what to do.

'Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?'

Mello moved his arms up to hold his head in both hands. His eyes squeezed shut in agony. 'My head feels like… argh, it's going to burst… my wings feel… tingly.'

'Can I do something to help? Like getting a painkiller or-'

Matt stopped midsentence when Mello let out a bloodcurdling scream, his wings unfolding in a second at the same time. The flashes lightning causing a creepy shadow on the wall with the large wings out completely.

Matt ducked away on time to avoid being hit by the wings, but fell of the bed trying. Those wings may look soft and all, but there's a lot of strength in them as well.

He quickly got on his feet. 'Mello! What-'

He gasped when the feathers closest to Mello's back began to darken in color. The feathers darkened until they were pitch black. It didn't stop by those either. More and more feathers started to darken while Mello kept screaming. In only a moment half of the wings were black. Then the last spot of pure white disappeared and was replaced by the black.

When the wings were fully black, Mello stopped screaming and breathed heavily afterwards. The wings shuddered as if they were too heavy to be held up and moved down to lie flat on the bed like a blanket.

Matt slowly climbed back on the bed and lay beside Mello without touching the wings just to be sure. 'Mels, I'm not sure what's wrong, but I do know it must be something Angel related.'

Mello kept still face-down into a pillow.

'Mels?' Matt asked worriedly.

The blond kept quiet for a moment longer before moving his wings out of the way, not fully folding them, and slid over the bed towards Matt to hug him.

'I'm okay, Matt,' Mello finally said. 'My head's starting to feel better and my wings…' he eyed them. '… turned black.'

Matt carefully touched the closest feathers in his reach. They still felt like they always did. Soft and smooth.

'It's not only the color that changed, right?' he assumed.

Mello sighed deeply. 'No, but it's not very surprising that they did this. They must've been watching me already. Last night was just the last straw.'

'They?'

'The High Council of Angels,' Mello clarified. 'I told you before, the night when we were kidnapped by Ross' men, that it's against rules as an Angel to have romantic relationships with a human. An Angel has to stay pure.' He nodded to his now black wings. 'This is the punishment they chose for me.'

Matt frowned, but understood what Mello said. 'Oh, you mean pure as in virgin!'

Mello snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes. 'Yes, Matt. I mean virgin.'

Matt concentrated back on the wings, wondering what punishment would give someone a headache and a recolor on wings. 'What does it mean now they are black instead of white?'

'Well, the color white is normally seen as pure or innocence. Black is mostly seen as the opposite, the darkest color possible.' Mello smiled sadly at Matt. 'The High Council let me fall. I'm no longer a Guardian Angel since I no longer am a creature of Heaven.'

Matt blinked and let it sink in. 'They… let you fall? So that means…'

'… I'm what is called a Fallen Angel now.'

' _Don't let me fall!'_

 _Matt smiled and adjusted him in his arms as he kicked open the bedroom door. 'Nah, I'll never let you fall.'_

Matt remembered what he said only hours ago and somehow felt bad. 'I even said to you that I'll never let you fall…'

'You idiot… _they_ let me fall. You did not.'

'Still…'

Mello placed his hand on his mouth before he could say more. 'If anything it isn't that bad, Matt. I can do whatever I want now and don't have to be scared for not following any rules.' He sighed. 'There's still a disadvantage though.'

'What is it? I can't imagine it being worse than having to follow rules you don't want to for the rest of your life,' Matt said.

'The point is that I'm still immortal. Even as a Fallen Angel I'm not aging. I'll stay the way I am now forever while you do age and get older.'

Matt imagined what a problem it would be. Maybe not now, but in the future. He will grow older and Mello will stay his twenty-something self. Eventually he'll die… and Mello will stay behind alone. It's not a happy future if you think about it.

'We'll figure something out,' Matt assured. 'There has to be a way to defeat that last little problem after all we've been through.'

Mello seemed skeptical, but said nothing about it. 'I hope so.'

In the meantime the sky cleared up and the thunderclouds had drifted away, leaving the night silent and without flashes lightning.

A loud knocking, almost banging, on the door made Matt almost jump up.

 _It's in the middle of the night! Who-_

'Maaaatt! It's this door right? Whadda ya doing, open up the door! I'm cold…'

Matt and Mello's eyes locked and they knew they had get up to open the door. Casper had returned and he didn't sound all too sober.

 _Okay, maybe we have one other little problem to deal with._


	29. Chapter 29

**We're almost at the end of this story! Just one chapter left...**

 **Review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Matt threw a shirt to Mello so he could hide his newly black wings. If Casper was going to live with them for some time, it would be better to hide them for now.

When the door opened Matt had to catch Casper as he lost his balance. Leaning against a door that would open any minute wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he wasn't going to blame a drunk person's thought process.

'Maaatt!' Casper said happily. 'I found some 'mazing bar while in the shitty!'

Mello had put his shirt on and helped Matt carrying Casper inside, kicking the door closed. 'Did he just say "shitty"?' he snickered.

Matt felt himself smiling at the sight of Casper, who was babbling about anything that came to mind.

'Oooh, I looove what you've done with the place!' he said looking around the apartment.

They hoisted him on the couch.

'This is your first time here, Casper.' Matt answered.

'You want something to drink? Maybe some water will help you sober up,' Mello suggested.

'Uggh.' Casper turned around to lie on his back. 'No more drinks. My stomach feels just as bad as when the demon came in like POOF, out of shadows.'

 _The Demon…_

'You better not throw up on the couch,' Mello warned. 'You can clean it up yourself otherwise.'

'Meeeaaann… Maaatt, he's being… h-hey where ya goin'?'

Matt heard himself saying he was getting some water, but his mind was elsewhere thinking about an idea that came to him because of Casper's words. After everything that happened, he had forgotten about the Demon they left behind. The same Demon who was in debt with him. A creature with maybe enough power to solve the last problem between Matt and the immortal Angel.

After Casper fell deeply asleep on the couch, Matt and Mello went to back to bed as it was still in the middle of the night. The blond's breathing quickly evened out. Meanwhile Matt stayed awake, thinking about how to find Beyond and what he would ask of the Demon when he found him. Only to come out on the final thought to just ask what would be the best option. He had no idea what a Demon could do.

When it was still too early for the sun to cast its first rays of light, Matt carefully slid out of the bed he shared with Mello. Although his plan was for the good of both of them, he was sure Mello would worry too much since the plan actually involved a Demon.

Matt smiled at the sight of Mello sprawled across bed. It was something he could watch for eternity. Mello might not like it when said out loud, but he could be adorable.

 _I know you won't like it, but maybe our supernatural problem needs a supernatural solution._

Matt slipped through the bedroom door and tiptoed across the living area where Casper was still knock-out on the couch, snoring softly. Luckily it wouldn't be a problem to get past him without waking him up.

In a matter of time Matt took the car and hit the road. At this hour the city was at its quietest. Too late for party people to be up and too early for others to go to their work.

In the outskirts of the city it was even more quiet. Matt parked his car on the empty parking lot in front of the factory where he just got away from. It was the only place he could think of if he wanted to find Beyond.

Matt stood next to his beloved car, a red 1968 Chevrolet Camaro, hesitating to go to the building. He didn't feel like coming to close to the piece of where his latest nightmare was.

 _Should I just call him? I never called him before… he just appeared every-_

A wet, slurping sound made him jerk around to watch where it came from.

Beyond was eating strawberry jam from a half full jar on the hood of his car.

The Demon grinned innocently. 'I'm sorry, but you were looking so puzzled I just had to see it up close.'

His eye twitched in irritation. 'Please, get off before you spill that stuff on my car.' He took a deep breath and tried not to get angry or annoyed. 'I was thinking about a way to find you. That's why I'm here.'

Beyond tilted his head and watched him curiously. He stopped eating in his disgustingly way and slowly slid of the car. 'Me? You were looking for me? What for?'

'You owe me, remember? The factory won't be blown up and me and my friends get away.'

'Aaaah,' Beyond sighed. 'Indeed… I never thought you would actually want something from me seeing you have your little Guardian Angel friend.'

Matt lowered his head. 'He's technically not my Guardian Angel anymore.'

The Demon frowned in confusion. 'Why…' Then he burst out laughing. 'Ooooh, no, you two didn't! They ripped off his wings?'

Matt shook his head. 'They're black now. Wings of a Fallen Angel. It's part of why I need your help.'

'Ah, so they kept him immortal, but since you are not…' Beyond cackled. 'Oooh, they can be so cruel up there!'

Matt nodded. 'Yeah… so you maybe already understand that I need a way to be able to live with Mello. Do you know a way?'

Beyond smirked at him. 'Well, of course there's a way. I can't help changing you in an Fallen Angel like him, but I can help making you a Demon. Just like me.'

Matt's eyes widened in shock at the option. 'A… Demon?'

'Yes! Demons are immortal just like Angels,' Beyond explained. 'You just have to do a little thing and some help from me and you're it.'

 _Will Mello be okay with it if I return as a Demon? I don't think he will._

'What exactly is the little thing I have to do?' Matt asked suspicious. _It sounds too easy…_

Beyond took a step forward, coming close enough for Matt to feel uncomfortable.

'You have to _kill_ another human,' the Demon whispered, grinning widely.

Matt almost jumped away from the Demon and watched at him in horror. 'What?! I'm not doing that! There has to be another option!'

 _There's no freaking way that Mello would accept such horrible deed._

To his surprise Beyond seemed to be sad that he wouldn't do it. 'Pity… It certainly would be the most interesting way, but if you don't want to…' Beyond shrugged. 'Then what about just freezing your aging process? I can do that much.'

He stared dumbfounded in silence before finding his voice again. 'Y-you knew it was possible to just freeze my aging process and you still suggested the option that needs a human sacrifice first?!'

'Yeah…' Beyond sighed. 'I thought it would be the funniest option, but if you want to be a party pooper then I'll go with the boring option. It's your say in the end.'

Matt decided to not comment on how Beyond thought the first option was a "funny" one. As a Demon he probably didn't think too much of it by a death of a human more or less.

'…I'll choose the boring option. Freeze my aging process so I'll stay the exact same way how I am now.'

Beyond huffed, but didn't complain much more. 'Then let's seal the deal.' He held his hand out. 'I'll do what you want and after that I owe you nothing anymore.'

Matt frowned at the hand, but took it nonetheless.

They shook hands once and Beyond let go of Matt's hands.

'Done,' the Demon confirmed.

'That was it?'

Beyond raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, what did you expect? Fireworks? Be happy I didn't seal the deal with a kiss. You're not really my type.'

Matt felt a cold shiver go up his spine at the thought of kissing the Demon. 'Luckily I'm not…'

 _Let's go away from here…_

He quickly went back to his car and started the engine. Just when he wanted to go, Beyond began to knock on his window.

He rolled down the window and shot the Demon a questioning look.

Beyond's eyes shot to the hood of the car and back to Matt. 'I spilled some of my jam earlier… just to let you know.'

Matt glared back, but it only made Beyond laugh harder. He rolled the window back up and stepped on the gas pedal, getting away as fast as possible from the annoying and strange Demon.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

When Matt quietly entered the apartment again nothing seemed to have changed since he left. Casper was still sound asleep on the couch and Mello… He opened the door to their bedroom, expecting the blond to be asleep just as he left him.

Matt couldn't be gone more than two hours, but it seemed Mello woke up while he was gone. He was sitting upright on the bed, his head jerked up the moment Matt peeked into the room.

'Where were you?' Mello asked calmly, though Matt could see he wasn't calm at all. 'And don't try to say you went to the bathroom, because I checked everywhere around the apartment when you didn't come back after half an hour.'  
His calm mask fell slightly and worry slipped through the cracks. 'Do you know how worried I was? What if someone took you without me knowing?'

Matt felt bad about going without even leaving a note in case Mello woke up alone. It should've crossed his mind since they already were kidnapped once and had just a hard time behind them.

'I'm sorry for worrying you. An idea to our last problem came to me… I just wasn't sure if you'd stop me if you knew what it was.' _It's better to tell him the full truth._

Mello frowned. 'Our last problem…' He gasped and watched him curiously. 'You found a way to stay with each other just the way we are now?'

Matt nodded and couldn't help but smile. He crossed the distance between them and sat next to Mello on the bed.

Mello eyed him with a little suspicion and Matt guessed his other words had reached him as well.

'Why would I stop you? What did you do in the middle of the night?'

'Well… do you remember the Demon back at the factory? He owed me for not blowing up the place, so I decided to try and solve our problem with the supernatural,' Matt explained. He saw Mello's shocked expression at the word "Demon" so Matt quickly added: 'And it means that I made a deal without having to give anything like my soul in a few years.'

Mello blinked slowly. 'So… I don't like the fact you went to a Demon, I probably would've stopped you indeed, but since you're okay… what exactly did you ask of him?'

'Eventually it seemed the best option to just stop my aging process. I'm not completely sure if it worked, because I don't feel any different, but we'll know after some time.'

 _If I seem older after ten years we can always look for another way, but I'll trust Beyond did his thing right. He's slightly crazy, but not too bad._

Matt gasped in surprise as Mello hugged him tightly. His long blonde hair brushed softly against his cheek.

'Thank you,' Mello mumbled. 'Demons can be evil creatures, but they do keep their word when they say it.'

Mello backed away enough for Matt to see him smile sadly. 'But you do know you this means you'll never be able to enter Heaven? Even if you'd die not from age but an accident, you have made an deal with a Demon.'

Matt shrugged and gave him a carefree smile back. 'Don't be sad about that! Why would I even want to go to Heaven when you can't be there? It sounds like hell to me!'

Tears slowly filled up the ice blue eyes, but the way Mello smiled it was clear they were happy tears.

Mello leaned in to give him a quick peck on his lips before staring into his eyes again. 'Let's make our own piece of Heaven right here on earth.'

'That sounds like an perfect plan.'

 _But wait… it's not just the two of us anymore. Casper lives with us for now, and even if he moves out we'll keep contact. He'll see we don't age…_

'What are you thinking about?'

Matt saw Mello looking at him with curiosity.

'I was thinking about Casper. 'Shouldn't we tell him about… you know…'

'You mean the fact that he's living with an Fallen Angel and an immortal human because you asked a Demon for it?'

'Yes, that,' Matt nodded.

They looked at each other while it was clear they we're thinking about the same thing. Casper would most likely freak out since he didn't react all too well the first time he saw Beyond, a supernatural being.

'Yeah… it may be the best thing to do. That way we don't have to try and hide it from Casper.'

'Hide what?' Casper mumbled sleepily. He shuffled inside the room, still half asleep, and tried to blink away the sleep in his eyes. 'The door was open… I have a terrible headache and wanted to ask where you put the aspirin.'

Matt mentally facepalmed for being so stupid. He forgot to close the bedroom door when he got inside and saw Mello awake.

'There's aspirin in the first drawer on the left in the kitchen,' Mello replied.

Casper didn't move and was staring at them with a much more watchful gaze. 'Hide what?' he repeated eventually.

Mello and Matt were silent as they shot each other a knowing glance.

'Ah come on, guys!' Casper pouted. 'I want to know! What's there to hide?'

'… You better take a seat while we tell you.'

* * *

 **THE END**

 **It took me about two years, but Angel with a Shotgun is now finished!  
I hope you all enjoyed reading my story (because I certainly loved writing it). Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following! :D It means a lot to me!**

 **As I told earlier, I have plans to make a spin-off with L and Light as main characters. I can already tell Light will most likely be a doctor in that story ;) Though I also have many other story ideas, with Death Note and others like Ouran Highschool Host Club, and I'm planning to take a short break of writing fanfiction to focus on writing a real book with my own characters. Therefore I can't say when I will start the spin-off. If you're still reading this (thank you~!) then follow me as author or just this story if you haven't already and you want to know when the spin-off starts (or any other story).**

 **Once again THANK YOU for making time to read my story :) Hopefully until next time~**


End file.
